The Hedgehog
by Supergogeta14
Summary: A kid named Aaron wakes up after falling asleep on his bed and has some how been transported to Elmore where he meets Gumball and Darwin, befriends them, becomes one of the family and makes a couple of friends along the way on His and his new family's adventures. (im not all that good with Summary's but I promise its really good story)
1. Chapter 1: the arrival

**HEY GUYS SUPERGOGETA14 HERE AND JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW THAT**

**THIS IS MY FIRST OC STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THANKS FOR READING **

"Guys quiet, look hes coming to" said Gumball. "Ugh morning already"said the Orange hedgehog

"Morning, More like Noon sweetheart" said Nicole. The hedgehog quickly opened his eyes and

looked around looking shocked. "WAAH" shouted the hedgehog as he jumped up.

"Where am I and how the heck did I get here" he said. "WHAT THE" said the hedgehog.

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS IM A HEDGEHOG" he shouted terrified.

"Its ok sweetie don't be scared we are here to help we saw the whole thing said Nicole. The hedgehog started to clam down. "Ya" said Darwin. "But you look like sonic the Hedgehog except that your arms and chest aren't bare and you have multiple spikes in the back" said Darwin.

"Ya I can see that" said the hedgehog. "But what I cant understand is how I got here in the first place" he said. "Well, we will tell you" said Richard. "Ya its quiet a story Actually"said Anis. "Yes let us explain" said Nicole.

**FLASHBACK...**

"**we were all in the house eating lunch and talking about our day"said Nicole.**

"So Richard, have done anything interesting today" said Nicole. "Well, I finally Beat my favorite

Video game" said Richard. "That's nice honey" said Nicole. "Anyone else have something have

something interesting to share"said Nicole

"Uh mom" said Gumball. "Yes sweetheart" said Nicole. "Is it natural for our front lawn to have

lighting bolts around it" asked Gumball. Nicole turned around immediately and Said "NO" she

shouted.

They all ran out the door and the bolts were getting more violent by the second and

then a bright light came out of no where and when the light and the lightning bolts were gone.

A orange hedgehog was laying there unconscious with stuff around him.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"Ya and I have all your Junk that came here with you right here" said Richard. The hedgehog looked over and walked over to Richard. "That's not Junk that's my stuff" said the hedgehog swiping from

his hands. "Oh im sorry" said Richard look sad. "Sorry man" said the hedgehog. "But I hate it when

people call my stuff Junk" he said.

"Now lets see here" said the hedgehog "heres my IPhone, my head phones, my phone charger,

My wallet, and my USB" he said.

"Well do you have a name said Gumball". "Oh course I do" said the hedgehog "im Aaron".

"ImGumball"said the blue cat. "And this is my brother/ best friend Darwin" he said. "Its nice to

meet you" said Darwin.

"Ya its nice to meet you to Darwin" said Aaron. "Im Anis" said the small pink rabbit. "And im the smart one of the family" she said. "Oh really" said Aaron.

"Well if your so smart lets see how good you are at answering Civics questions" said Aaron.

"What is double jeopardy"said Aaron. "That's easy its when an person is accused of same trial twice" said Anis. "Wow pretty impressive Anis" said Aaron. "Thanks" said Anis.

"Im Nicole" said Nicole. "you have already met me and that's my husband Richard" said Nicole.

"Hi" said Richard.

"Well its nice to meet you all but think that this is Just dream" said Aaron. But just to be sure,

Gumball punch me in the face said Aaron. "Ok but im just saying this isn't a dream at all"

Said Gumball walking over to Aaron.

"Oh come on" said Aaron. This has to be a dream and from I learn from dreams you cant feel p" *smack*. Gumball Punched Aaron in the face. "I...I actually Felt that" said Aaron

"But if I felt that and this isn't a dream". Aaron suddenly fell to his Knees with tears in his eyes.

"Im actually here, I cant go back, im here with no family or friends and I cant see them again"

said Aaron.

Nicole couldn't help seeing him like this and walked over to him and knelt down beside him. "Hey

are you ok" Nicole asked. "Ya *sniff* its just hard not having a family anymore" said Aaron.

"Well you know we do have an extra bed for you on the top bunk in Gumballs room isn't that right Honey" said Nicole.

"Ya" said Gumball getting a feeling like something awesome was about to happen.

"Huh,what are you saying" said Aaron looking up. "What im saying is, do you want to become a

Watterson Aaron" said Nicole."Really", said Aaron with excitement. "You really want me to become

part of your family" said Aaron. "Yes we do" said Nicole. Aaron immediately Hugged Nicole.

"Thank you so much Mo- I mean Nicole" said Aaron. "Its ok honey you can call me Mom" said Nicole."Ok Well thanks mom" said Aaron."Yeah We get another brother" Said Gumball and Darwin simultaneously. "Well at least he might listen to me unlike 2 other morons" said Anis. She gave

Gumball and Darwin a dirty look. "What" they both said.

"Welcome to the family my boy you can call me dad if you like" said Richard. "Thanks dad" said Aaron."I really appreciate it what you guys have done for me all of you it means a lot to me" said Aaron. "Your Welcome honey now lets get you enrolled for school its Sunday and its Monday tomorrow so lets go" said Nicole. "Ok" said Aaron.

So Nicole and Aaron went up to school got him enrolled and headed back home and when they got home they sat at the table for dinner.

"So Aaron I bet you cant wait for school tomorrow said Darwin."Ya I cant" said Aaron. "its a fresh

new start in a new place and I im just so excited to meet new people" he said. "Ya well trust me" said

Gumball."we will introduce you to are friends and show you around". "Thanks Gumball" said Aaron

"Oh Aaron you don't have a middle name we didn't give you one yet can you think of one I mean its

your name"said Nicole."Ya I have one its called ' Hedgehog ' Aaron the Hedgehog Watterson".

Said Aaron

**WELL THATS CHAPTER ONE THANKS FOR READING MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON. SORRY IF THUS CHAPTER IS SHORT I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THE CHARATER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT SOON!**


	2. Authors Message

**HEY GUYS SUPERGOGETA14 HERE AND YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY THERE ISNT A NEW CHAPTER OF GUMBALL Z OR THE HEDGEHOG UP YET AND THAT IS BECAUSE MOST OF YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TRAGEDY IN CONNECTICUT AND I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD WAIT TO POST IT DUE TO THIS TRAGEDY AND IT SHOULD BE UP BY NEXT THURSDAY OR FRIDAY SO UNTILL THEN PLEASE CONTINUE TO FOLLOW AND MY PRARERS GO TO THE PEOPLE LOST IN THIS RECENT TRAGEDY THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING **


	3. Chapter 3: The first day

**HEY GUYS MERRY CHRITMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS HERE IS MY CHRITMAS PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU A NEW CHAPTER**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS SORRY FOR THE SHORT LAST CHAPTER BUT IT WAS JUST AN INTRO TO THE CHARATER SO HES THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVEIW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY  
FOR LAST WEEK I THINK THE PEOPLE IN CINNECTICUT NEED SOME RESPECT THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING**

CHAPTER 3: The First Day

It was 6:20 am and the alarm clock went off _BEEP BEEP BEEP _*click* "Yawn Good morning Darwin,

Aaron said Gunball."Morning Gumball"said Darwin getting out of his fish bowl.

**Aaron's POV**

"Morning Gumball" I said. "So are you ready for school Aaron" said Gumball. "Heck ya I am" I said

"even though its sad that I have left everyone I have ever known back in my universe im still

pumped for Today its chance for me to start over and meet new people and I know that meeting Gumball and Darwin are only the first of friends I have met so far and I know that Today I start my

new life and im going to be myself and see how it goes" I thought to myself. Then I got off my bunk and on the floor.

**NORMAL POV**

"Ok guys ill race down stairs" said Gumball. "Oh your on Gumball" said Aaron. So the trio raced

down the stairs and to the table.

" Hi mom" said the trio. "Hey boys did you guys get a good night sleep" said Nicole. "Yep" they said

"So Aaron are you excited about today" said Nicole.

"Yes I am its a new fresh start new school, new friends, new family its like a whole new me, literally" said Aaron "And you know not many people get a fresh start and im glad I am" said Aaron.

Well that's nice honey im glad you excited but hurry or you'll miss the bus said Nicole.

"Ya your right I did have to ride the bus back in my universe so lets go" said Aaron.

So the trio got dressed and headed out the door and to the bus stop. "Hey Aaron you know you shoes

look like sonic to right" said Darwin. "Ya I noticed I just forgot to say something" said Aaron.

Then the trio finally arrived at the bus stop. "So when does the bus come" said Aaron. It should be

here in a couple of minutes" said Gumball. "Oh ok cool" said Aaron.

"Hi Gumball" said an antlered peanut walking toward them. "H-hey Penny" said Gumball. "Gumball who is this" said Penny. "Oh this is my new brother Aaron" said Gumball. "Oh well it nice to meet you Aaron" said Penny. "Ya its nice to meet you to" said Aaron. "So Aaron how did you end up in

gumballs family" said Penny. "Well its a long story actually but I can tell you later" said Aaron.

"Oh ok but you don't have a seat on the bus do you" said Penny. "Well its my first day so no I don't" said Aaron. "Oh well my seat has an empty space you can sit next to me if you like" said Penny. "Thanks Penny" said Aaron. "Your welcome" said Penny smiling.

Gumball started to get curious if Aaron and Penny were flirting or not so he went and whispered in Aaron's ear. "Hey dude can you back off, Penny is my girl and I know your new but just letting you know" said Gumball.

"Hey chill man I only like Penny as a friend and besides ill worry about love interest later im just trying to make friends Today" said Aaron.

"But wait Penny's your girlfriend" said Aaron. "Yes I mean no n-no I mean Yes she is no wait ah no

she is not my girlfriend but I really like her and im just afraid to tell her how I feel" said Gumball

turning red.

"Hey man don't be embarrassed I wont tell anyone your secrets safe with me" said Aaron

"Thanks bro" said Gumball. "Your welcome" said Aaron.

The Bus rolled up and Gumball, Darwin, Aaron, and Penny got on the bus.

So as the four of them headed to school Aaron pulled out his iphone with a blue and light blue

otter box case on it.

"Hey what is that" said Penny. "Oh this is an iphone one of the most advanced phones ever made you see I can text, get on the internet, play games, call, almost everything" said Aaron.

"Wow that's cool" said Penny. "Ya it also has this case I bought its called an otter box its blue and light blue and it protects the phone from shattering like here let me show you" said Aaron taking the otter box case off.

"So you iphone is black and you have an otter box case that protects the glass cover and the

case has a blue hard side of case and light blue part of the case" said Penny. "Yep that's right" said Aaron.

"Cool the light blue part reminds me how cute gumball i"-Penny quickly put her hand over her mouth blushing. "Penny are you blushing" said Aaron with a grin on his face. "N-no" said Penny turning red.

Penny do you like gumball because if you do than your secrets safe with me" said Aaron.

"Yes I do a lot and thank you for keeping it a secret" said Penny. "Your welcome Penny" said Aaron.

"You know Aaron I haven't heard of the iphone before and I dont think it even exists" said Penny.

"Well I am from another universe and this so happened along with my charger,my head phones, and wallet came along to" said Aaron.

"So Gumball was telling the truth" said Penny. "He told you" said Aaron. "Ya I didn't believe at first but now that you have shown me a phone that doesn't even exist here I believe him" said Penny.

"Ya I am but can we keep it a secret between my family and you said Aaron. "sure" said Penny.

"So what kind of phone do you have Penny" said Aaron. "Well you'll thinks its a quintessence

but I have a jphone its like your phone just more indestructible but it doesn't have that personal helper you call siri" said Penny.

"Wow of course something would be named like that here but its a nice phone I like it" said Aaron. "Thanks" said Penny

so the four finally arrived at school and Penny said "see you later" to Gumball and her new friend Aaron and she walked up to her friends.

"Hey Penny" said Teri. "Hey girls" said Penny. "So Penny who was that new boy you were with over their with Gumball and Darwin" said Carman.

"Oh that's my new friend Aaron hes Gumball and Darwin's new brother" said Penny. "Well he looks pretty cute to me" said Molly. "Well me and him are just friends and I already have my eye on

someone so if you want him you can have him" said Penny.

"So Gumball when does class begin" said Aaron. "Oh in a couple of minutes but we should heading there now our teacher miss simian is vary strict" said Gumball.

"Oh joy" said Aaron sarcasticly. So the trio headed to class and when the made it to class Aaron was stopped by Miss simian.

"Are you the new student" said Miss simian. "Yea I am why" said Aaron. "Ok now stay here and ill introduce you to the class then you can take your seat" said Miss simian. "Ok" said Aaron.

So as everyone else came into class Aaron was waiting for miss simian to introduce him to the class. "Well he its goes the start of a new beginning" said Aaron to himself.

"Ok students Today we have a new student today" said Miss simian. "_Ok this is it, its starts now_" thought Aaron. "You may know the last name of him So lets give a warm welcome to Aaron Watterson" said Miss simian. "Hey guys whats up" said Aaron.

"Now Aaron you will be sitting behind your brother Gumball if you don't mind" said "Ms. Simian.

Not at all ms. Simian" said Aaron

Aaron walked over to the desk behind Gumball and sat down. Ok class today we are studying..said Ms. Simian.

RRRRIIINNNGGG... the bell rang and the trio walked out of the class room. "So Aaron how was class" asked Gumball. "It was good but its lunch time right" said Aaron. "ya that's where we are headed" said Gumball. "Ok then lets get going" said Aaron

So the trio headed to the cafeteria and got there lunches and headed to a table. "So we sit here im guessing" said Aaron "Yep" said Darwin. The trio sat down and started eating when Penny walked up and sat sown.

"Hey Gumball" said Penny. "H-hey" Penny said Gumball. "So Aaron are you liking this school so

far" said Penny.

"Well its going great I learned couple of new things, got to know some people but

this is just half of the day I wonder what will happen next" said Aaron.

Then the ground started to shake and a T-Rex dinosaur, and a Hybrid walked up

"Hey Watterson, new kid" said the T-rex. H-h-hey Tina said Gumball. "Psst Aaron" whispered Gumball.

"Ya man whats up" said Aaron. "In case you didn't know t-that's Tina Rex shes the schools most strongest student not to mention a bully to me and everyone else" said Gumball.

"Oh well maybe I should talk to her at and get on her good side" said Aaron. So Tina im Aaron and was wondering said Aaron putting his hand out. Tina slapped his hand away.

"Ok so don't shake my hand" said Aaron. "Shut up loser now give me your lunch money" said Tina. Aaron was starting to get angry. "Why should I" said Aaron.

"Can you just hand it over" said Jamie. Aaron looked over and saw Jamie. "Hey your kinda cute said Aaron". Jamie blushed. "W-wow you R-really mean it" said Jamie. "Every word" said Aaron. "Well that's vary nice of you thanks" said Jamie. "your welcome" said Aaron.

"Hey what about me what do you think of me" said Tina. "Im not saying anything about you all you have been doing is calling me a loser and making fun of me and I don't think you deserve a complement" said Aaron.

"You know what forget you ill deal with you later" said Tina Storming off. "See you later" said Jamie smiling. "Ok Bye" said Aaron. "Whoa that actually went well"said Penny.

"Ya I have dealt with bully's back in my universe but unlike the ones that picked on me these guys can be reasoned with, but Jamie doesn't seem like a bad person she just seems like she is hanging out with the wrong crowd" said Aaron.

"Ya I never thought of it like that" said Penny. "Ya me neither" said Darwin. "Same goes for me

Aaron that was pretty impressive" said Gumball.

"Ya well thanks Its something I picked up back my own universe" said Aaron. "Well it sure was

helpful wasn't it" said Penny. "Ya it was" said Aaron. "So Aaron tell us more about yourself"

said Darwin.

"Well I like to play video games, I can play the trumpet and electric Guitar, I like to play basketball and tennis and I.." "Wait you play electric Guitar" said Gumball interrupting Aaron.

"Ya I do my dad back in my universe taught me how" said Aaron. "Wow that's pretty cool can you

play us something" said Penny.

"I wish I could but my guitar is back in my universe so I cant get it now" said Aaron. "Well Christmas is in a couple of weeks you can ask Santa for one" said Darwin.

"Ya your right Darwin I can ask him for one" said Aaron. "Ya and if you brings you one you can play us something" said Gumball.

"Ya your right well I didn't think of that thanks guys" said Aaron. "Your welcome" the three said. So the four ate the rest of their lunch and headed back to class.

"So how much longer of school do we have" asked Aaron. "About three more hours" said Gumball. Ok said Aaron. So the four headed to class and sat down in their seats.

**RRRRINNNGGGG...**

The bell rang and the four headed to the bus. "So Aaron I have been meaning to ask you what songs do you know how to play on the guitar" said Penny. "Its a surprise if I get an electric guitar Ill show you" said Aaron.

So the four got on the bus and Gumball and Darwin sat in the back while penny and Aaron sat In the middle of the bus. "Aaron are sure you cant tell me at least one song that you can play" said Penny.

"Well ok Penny I will and only because your my friend, now have you ever heard of pearl jam"

said Aaron. "Oh ya I love that band I have a lot of their songs on My jphone" said Penny. "_I swear to god that phone has to be the biggest rip off of an iphone that I have ever seen" _Aaron thought to himself.

"Well I can play the song Even flow on the electric Guitar" said Aaron. Really no way said Penny. "Way, if I get one for Christmas ill show you" said Aaron. "Wow Ok" said Penny. "But that's just one I can play a ton more" said Aaron.

So after 10 minutes of talking the bus stopped and Gumball and Darwin got up and headed off the bus

"Dude this is our stop" said Gumball. "Ok im coming see you tomorrow Penny" said Aaron.

"Ok bye Aaron, Bye Gumball" said Penny smiling. "B-bye Penny" said Gumball smiling back. The trio got off the bus and headed home. "So what were you and Penny talking about" said Gumball. "

"Well she asked me about what songs I can play on the electric guitar but I only told her about one"

said Aaron. "Well can you tell us" said Darwin. "Ok well you guys are my brothers so I have to tell

you" said Aaron.

"Have you ever head of a band called pearl jam" said Aaron. Ya I have heard of them there a cool band" said Gumball. "Well I can play Even Flow on the guitar" said Aaron. "Really, your kidding" said Darwin.

"Nope but if get a electric guitar for Christmas then ill show you by playing it" said Aaron.

"Ok that sounds cool sounds cool" said Darwin. "Oh and Gumball" said Aaron. "One of Penny's favorite bands is pearl Jam" said Aaron looking at him with a grin on his face.

Gumball turned bright red and knew what he was talking about but was actually glad that Aaron told him one of her interest. "Ya vary funny Aaron" said Gumball.

So the trio came up to their porch and opened the door and walked through. "Hi mom" said the trio.

Hey boys how was your guys day" asked Nicole. "It was Good" said Aaron.

"Hey Aaron I know you just arrived here yesterday but I couldn't help but notice Christmas is in a couple of weeks and I was wonder what you wanted for Christmas, but do you celebrate Christmas back in your universe" asked Nicole.

"Well ya mom we do celebrate Christmas back in my universe and for your first question I was thinking about a electric guitar" said Aaron. "Aaron you know those things aren't cheap but im afraid if you get one you wont show any interest in it" said Nicole.

"Trust me you'd be surprised but ya besides that for Christmas guess maybe some video games like guitar hero does this universe have guitar hero" said Aaron. "If you talking about using a plastic guitar that you use to play a video game with then ya we do" said Gumball. "Ya but its called guitar legends" said Darwin.

"Well if that's what your interested in then we will see" said Nicole. Ok said Aaron.

**HOURS LATER...**

The Whole Family was at the dinner table eating dinner. "So how was you first day at school my boy" said Richard.

"Well I did meet a lot of new friends talked to a couple of girls and found out someones love interest" said Aaron looking at Gumball with a grin on his face.

Gumball turned red. "Y-ya you did" said Gumball. "Well who is it" said Nicole. "I promised I

wouldn't tell" Said Aaron. "Oh I see" said Nicole. "So Aaron why were you so nice to everyone even Jamie you even told her that she was cute" Said Gumball.

"Well I was just being honest and that's my personality I like to be nice to people but I hate bully's

man they just make me mad" said Aaron. "Oh well that's nice to know but do you have a crush on jamie" said Gumball giving the hedgehog a grin.

"No not really I was just being nice to her" said Aaron. "Oh" said Gumball. We will discuss this later but Anis said Aaron. "Yes what is it Aaron" said Anis. "If you are as smart say you are then could you build me a machine"said Aaron.

"Sure but what kind of machine" said Anis. "Well you see back in my universe im a fan of sonic the hedgehog and Dragonball Z so I did some research and I found out when sonic goes super his power increases by 1000% said Aaron. "So what are you saying" said Anis.

I was wondering if you could make a machine that increases my power by 1000% said Aaron. "WHAT" said Gumball. YOUR GOING TO ATTEMPT TO GO SUPER SAIYAN" shouted Gumball.

"Well kinda but its called super hedgehog but ill call it Super saiyan but ya if sonic, shadow, and silver can do it then I bet I can what do you think Anis" said Aaron. "Well you do got a point and I kinda like the idea but do you know how much power that's going to take" said Anis. "Ya I understand but im asking if you can make something like that" said Aaron.

Yes I can but are you sure you want to do this said Anis. "Yes im certain" said Aaron. "Dude that would be Awesome having a Super Saiyan brother" said Darwin. "Ya I agree buddy" Said Gumball.

"Its actually called super Aaron but ill call it super saiyan since it sounds cool if it works" said Aaron. "Listen honey how do you know it will work" said Nicole. "Trust me I know it will I have that feeling said Aaron.

"Then its settled I will get started on the machine and it should take about 2 to 3 weeks 1 week at the earliest" said Anis. "Alright"said Aaron.

So an hour went by and the trio went to their rooms to talk about their day and other stuff about Aaron.\

"So you can play on what difficulty on guitar legends" said Gumball. "I can play on hard difficultly and sometimes expert" said Aaron. "Dude I cant get past medium" said Gumball . "Ya me to" said Darwin.

"How did you learn how to play on hard difficultly" asked Gumball. "I practiced same with call of Army that you guys showed me earlier" said Aaron.

"Well its nice to have you as our brother Aaron" said Darwin. "Thanks Darwin that means a lot to me" said Aaron.

"Well Aaron I have meaning to ask you if you dont like Jamie who do you like" said Gumball.

"You know Gumball I havent really thought about it much today I perfer Jamie as a friend but I guess\

I can start looking for one now that im here but I don't want to rush it" said Aaron.

"Ya you got a point" said Gumball. "But I already know who you like Gumball but what abut you Darwin is their anyone you have your eye on" said Aaron. "Well there is this one girl named Carrie who I really like" said Darwin. "Oh ya Carreie I talked to her today she seems nice" said Aaron.

"Ya she is" said Darwin. "Whelp its getting late we better get to bed or we might miss the bus tomorrow I have had that happen to me before" said Aaron. "Ya your right" said Gumball.

So the trio got dressed and headed off to bed, Aaron climbed to the top Bunk and layed down.

**Aarons POV...**

as I layed down on my bunk I was thinking about many thing like tomorrow, a love interest, the machine me and Anis are planning on building and my family back home. I really Wish I could see them again but unfortunately I cant but as long as I friends to keep me going I wont be lonely and all and Im glad I have 2 brothers like Gumball and Darwin who always look out for each other. But right now im just glad I got to me a lot of new friends I hope Tomorrow will be a amazing Day.

"Goodnight Gumball, Darwin" I said. Goodnight Aaron Gumball and Darwin said simultaneously.

_Next time on the Hedgehog_

Aaron sees some trouble at school and

decides to stand up for them.

**WELL THATS CHPATER 3 I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED IT I WORKED VARY HARD ON IT ALOS SHOUT OUT TO NEONIMBUS FOR GIVING ME IDEAS FORTHIS STORY SO BE SURE TO CHECK OUT HIS STORYBTHE NEWCOMER AND ALSO HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY AND SEE YOU GUYS LATER PEICE.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bully

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE HEDGEHOG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I ALSO HAD TO REWRITE THE BEGINING CAUSE ME COMPUTERWOULDNT LET ME SAVE THE FILE ASLO SHOUT OUT TO NEONIMBUS FOR A SUGGESSTION IN THIS CHAPTER SO CHECK OUT HIS STORIES THE NEWCOMER AND THE VAMPIRE THEY VARY FUN TO READ SO HERES THE CAPTER AND THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 4: The Bully

Its been a week since Aaron"s first day of school and Aaron Gumball and Darwin are at the bus stop once again. "The weekend was awesome" said Gumball. "Ya we partied like no tomorrow" said Darwin. "Heck yes we did but it went by so fast, Man I hate Mondays" said Aaron. "Whys that" said Darwin. Gumball and Aaron gave Darwin a look. "Oh I see never mind" said Darwin. Just then the bus pulled up and as the Aaron headed to the seat where he and Penny sit he noticed that she wasn't their.

_Thats odd Penny is usually always on the bus, oh well she must have gotten dropped off by her parents at school_ thought Aaron as he put his headphones in. "The ride to school went pretty smooth and the trio finally arrived at school and got off the bus.

Hey guys do you know where Penny is said Aaron. "No why" said Gumball and Darwin. "Gumball im surprised you don't know where she is" said Aaron joking. "Vary Funny Aaron" said Gumball turning red. So as the trio headed inside the school and once inside they saw Tina arguing with the cheerleaders.

"Hey Tina give us back the Painting we worked hard on it" said Penny. "Im not giving this painting back to you losers". "Oh ya tina you better give us back that painting or else im going to tell my dad" said Masami. "Tell him what that your a spoiled brat" said Tina laughing. "Listen Tina we are not afraid of you, your just someone who is not smart and has a small brain" said Carmen. "Oh ya well you cant

even be with the boy you like cause hes a balloon and your cactus and we both know that will never work" said Tina. Everyone gasped and Carmen was in tears.

Gumball and Darwin were shocked and looked over and saw Aaron about to explode with rage. "Hey Aaron are you ok" said Darwin. "Ill be back" said Aaron pushing Gumball and Darwin aside. Aaron furiously up to Tina. "HEY" shouted Aaron Tina and the cheerleaders looked over and saw Aaron standing in front of Tina. Oh its just you what do you want. JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING said Aaron Furiously. Well I just took these losers painting and from what

they tell me they worked hard on it" said Tina.

"Ya I can see that stupid what I want to know is why you took it" said Aaron. Well you certainly have a smart mouth why don't you get lost or ill beat you up so badly you'll wish you wouldn't have been born said Tina." You think im scared or intimidated by you Tina, im standing up to you because you took this painting that these poor girls worked hard on not to mention hurting ones feelings" said Aaron looking at Carmen.

Carmen who was still in tears looked up and saw Aaron and smiled at him and Aaron smiled back. "Now if you think im standing down then your sadly mistaken" said Aaron. Tina Gave him a dirty look. "Fine if you must know I took it because I felt like it that and it looks terrible" said Tina. "HEY" said Molly. "Listen here lizard breath you need to show some respect for them and how does that painting look bad it actually looks pretty good" said Aaron. "What did you just call me" said Tina.

"You heard me now could you give the girls their painting back please" said Aaron. "You know what im getting tired of you after school you are going to fight me out on the playground today" said Tina.

"Ok fine whatever are going to give the painting back or not" said Aaron. Forget it im not giving this painting back to any of you losers" said Tina walking off. "Oh ya and what if I win the fight" said Aaron. Tina paused for a minute. "Then ill reconsider and ill give the painting back" said Tina walking off.

"Hey you guys alright" said Aaron. "Wow Aaron that was vary brave of you Aaron" said Teri. "Ya Aaron that was a vary brave to do but do you know what you up against" said Penny. "Yes I do and size doesn't matter and trust me im pretty tough" said Aaron. "Well thanks for standing up for me and the rest of the cheerleaders" said Carmen. "Hey anytime I just wanted to make sure none of you got hurt I mean that would be a bad thing am I right" said Aaron.

Some of the cheerleaders blushed including Carmen and just then Gumball and Darwin ran up. "Dude we heard the whole thing and are you crazy "said Darwin. "No im not and don't worry about me she doesn't look that tough" said Aaron. "But don't worry girls ill be sure to get that painting back" said Aaron. "Wow thanks Aaron" said Molly. "Anytime Molly" said Aaron. So all the cheerleaders walked off except Penny who walked up to Gumball as the trio were getting ready to head to class.

"Hi Gumball" said Penny. "H-hey Penny w-whats up" said Gumball. "Well I was wondering if you would like to walk me to class" said Penny. "Sure Penny id love to" said Gumball. So the four headed to class and sat down in their seats where class was starting.

"Ok class so today we will be learning the first ten amendments of the united states constitution" said Miss simian. "_Well since I have already learned this back in my universe I might as well take it easy_"thought Aaron. Aaron closed his eyes and when he did he felt something hit him, he open his eyes and found a paper on his desk. "Whats this" said Aaron. He opened up the paper and found that it was a note from Tina. "I know" said Aaron reading the paper. "Whats that suppose to mean" said Aaron. Aaron looked up and saw Tina giving him a dirty smile. "_What does Tina mean by I know_"thought Aaron.

**RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG...**

The bell rang and the trio headed out the class room and to the cafeteria. "Hey Gumball I got this weird note from Tina during class"said Aaron. "Oh really what did it say" said Gumball. "It said I know"

said Aaron. "Ok what does Tina know" said Gumball. "I don't know I don't have any embarrassing secrets so have no clue what so ever" said Aaron. Don't listen to it dude I mean what does Tina know you have only been here for a week said Darwin. "Ya your right Tina's probably just playing games with me but its not going to work" said Aaron.

So the trio finally made it to the cafeteria they spotted Penny in the back of the lunch line and got behind her. "Hey Gumball, Aaron" said Penny. "H-hey Penny" said Gumball. So Aaron me and the cheerleaders have been talking we have decided to cheer you on for you fight with Tina" said Penny.

"Really that's cool" said Aaron as the four walked and sat down at a lunch table. "Yes and if you want we can cheer you chant besides us cheering to you" said Penny, Aaron thought for a minute. "Ya I think I have one" said Aaron. "Ok what is it" said Penny. "Ok when I give you thumbs up you and the girls chant this Dragon fist, Dragon fist, Dragon fist" said Aaron.

"Dragon fist that sounds creative but what is it" said Penny. "Me and my friend got it from a tv show back in my universe and its like a super punch". "Oh wow that's sounds cool said Penny. "Ya I know" said Aaron. "Hey guys" said Jamie sitting down at the table. "Oh hey Jamie whats up" said Aaron. "Well I heard about you fight with Tina and I don't think its such a good idea" said Jamie. "Why not, I got everything under control" said Aaron. "Let me tell you something Aaron I have seen people stand up to Tina before and it doesn't end as a happy ending" said Jamie. "Then what would you have me do, I made a promise those girls that I would get that painting back" said Aaron.

"Well a little word advice Aaron if I were you id be training" said Jamie. Just then Darwin had an idea. "Alright guys follow me I think I have just the thing" said Darwin. So the the five walked to the gym where Darwin was leading them and they Finally arrived. Alright guys ill be right back it will only take a minute said Darwin going in the gym. The four of them were outside the gym doors and were clueless of what Darwin was doing. "Whats he doing" said Jamie. "More then likely getting something" said Gumball.

Just then Darwin came out of the gym. "Alright come on in" said Darwin. So the five walked in the gym and found a object the had a tarp over it. "What the heck is that" said Penny. "Well I managed to make a battle armor suit a while back for Gumball and now I thought it be another great time to use it" said Darwin. "Sweet, is it a spartan II suit from Halo" said Aaron. "Nope" said Darwin. "Uh a zero suit from Metroid" said Aaron. "Even better" said Darwin. "Awesome what can be better than a spartan II suit and a zero suit" said Aaron. "This" said Darwin taking off the tarp. "Your joking right" said Jamie. "Nope" said Darwin. "I was expecting something you and Anis made" said Aaron.

"Come on dude at least try it" said Darwin. "Ok fine" said Aaron. So Darwin started putting the suit on Aaron. "Five bucks says it doesn't work" said Jamie. Oh ya, ten bucks says it does" said Darwin. "Your on" said Jamie. "Ill take that bet to on it doesn't work" said Aaron. Finally after a minute Darwin finished putting the suit on Aaron, Penny giggled and Jamie and Gumball were looking at it weird. "So how do you feel Aaron" said Darwin. "Retarded" said Aaron. "It looks silly if you ask me" said Jamie.

"Thank you someone gets it" said Aaron. "It wont feel retarded once it works" said Darwin. "Ok so how are we testing it and what are we testing it with" said Aaron.

"With this" said Darwin holding up a metal baseball bat. Everyone's eyes widen. "Wait the heck is th-OOWWW shouted Aaron. "OWW god that OWW Please OOWW It Hur-OOWW" said Aaron in pain. "How does it feel" said Darwin. Right when Darwin took another swing Aaron caught the bat. "FREAKING STOP" yelled Aaron. "Sorry but does it work" said Darwin. "NO it doesn't its one of the most painful things I have felt in my life that armor make the hits worse" said Aaron. Darwin pulled out ten bucks and gave five to Jamie and five to Aaron. "Sorry if I hurt you I thought it would work" said Darwin. "Its ok man its the thought that counts im glad you thought of protecting me that way" said Aaron. "Thanks man" said Darwin.

"Well now what are we going to do" said Jamie. "We meet back here at 7th period and ill train for Tina agreed" said Aaron. "Agreed" said the five.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

three hours have past and thefive headed back to the Gym and Once the got their they went to the closet to find some weights. "Ok 25 pounds feels like paper to me so is there any 35's" said Aaron. Yes we do there over here" said Penny. "Ok now I need to working these muscles but not to much so ill do 100 during the period ill take a break after 20" said Aaron. "Ok" said Gumball.

**100 TIMES OF WEIGHT LIFTING LATER...**

"Man that was some work out" said Aaron. "I tought you were to tough" said Jamie. I am That was

my first time lift 35 pounds 100 times" said Aaron. "Well we only got 15 minutes before schools over now what do you suggest we do" said Jamie. Well is the schools Swimming pool available. "Yes why" said Penny.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

"CANNON BALL said Gumball Darwin and Aaron jumping off the diving board.*SPLASH*. Now that was cool said Gumball. "Heck ya it was" said Aaron. "Gumball that was the biggest cannon ball we have ever done now that Aaron is are brother we made it bigger" said Darwin. "Aaron this was a great idea to go swimming why did you suggest it" said Penny. "Thought we should relax for a good 5 min and then get ready for the fight" said Aaron. Well this is indeed relaxing" said Jamie. So for the next 5 min the five relaxed on the water and then got out got dressed and ready for the fight.

"Ok you sure you can do this" said Gumball. "Yes dude ill be fine said Aaron. "Ok if you need

anything ill step in and help you out" said Jamie. "Thanks Jamie but wheres Penny" said Aaron. She went to go get the the other cheerleaders and is probably on the playground" said Gumball.

**RRRRIIIINNNGGG.**

"Well that's my call wish me luck" said Aaron.

So the Aaron, gumball and Darwin headed to the playground. Once they opened the door to there was

a huge crowd waiting to see the fight between the hedgehog and T-rex. Aaron looked over and saw

penny cheering with the rest of the cheerleaders. "Aaron, Aaron he's are man if he cant do it no one

can YAHOO" cheered the cheerleaders. Aaron turned a bit red. Aaron, Aaron get our painting and make Tina pay with pity WAHOO" cheered the cheerleaders. "Hey that was pretty good" said Aaron.

"Its not going pretty when I crush you face" said Tina. Aaron turned around and saw Tina. "So are you ready" said Tina. "Ya im ready" said Aaron getting in fighting position. "You know Aaron from what I have heard even when your friends warn you and tell you not to fight me you resist and still stand up to me, why said Tina. "Because no one else will" said Aaron

"Wow those are some powerful words but that's not the only thing I have heard about you" said Tina.

"What do you mean" said Aaron. "Remember that note I gave you in class" said Tina. "What about it" said Aaron. Well this may come as a shock to you but I know your from another universe" said Tina. "WHAT HOW DID YOU FIND OUT" shouted Aaron. "I had William eavesdrop on a conversation you and Penny were having and once I got word, I just had to wait for the right time to tell" said Tina.

Aaron, Gumball, Darwin and Penny were all shocked about how Tina found out that Aaron was from another universe they even thought the kept his secret pretty.

"So Aaron I how does it feel to go without a family I bet they are doing just fine with out you" said Tina. Aaron immediately got infuriated by Tina's comment. "TAKE THAT BACK" yelled Aaron. "No forget it loser I bet your family back home can care less about you" said Tina. Aaron was getting vary infuriated with Tina and was thing about punching Tina in the face a hard as he could. "You know I never heard of some getting transported to another universe I bet they sent you here cause they thought you were a disgrace to the Family" said Tina

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Aaron punching Tina in face. Tina took a couple steps back and was in pain by the punch that the hedgehog had threw and was stunned. Aaron turned around and look at Penny

and gave her a thumbs up and then turned back to Tina who was still stunned by the punch. "_Wow I never knew Aaron had to go through with not see his family ever again I feel bad for him but if Tina messes with one of us she messes with all of us" _thought Penny. "Alright girls you know that cue now lets chant Aaron on" said Penny.

"Dragon fist, Dragon fist, Dragon fist" cheered the cheerleaders. The whole crowd started to chant Dragon fist to Aaron. "Oh ill give Tina a Dragon fist alright, ill give Tina THE HARDEST DRAGON FIST I CAN DO" said Aaron. Aaron jumped up toward Tina's face. DRAGON FIIIIISSSSTTTT said Aaron punching Tina in the face as hard as he could. Tina fell head first to the ground and Aaron walked over to Tina gave the T-Rex another punch to the face. HOW DOES THAT FEEL HUH, DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO GO THROUGH LEAVING ALL YOUR FAMILY KNOWING YOU CAN NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN, WELL THATS WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH AND IF YOU EVER SAY SOMTHING THAT HURTFUL AGAIN YOU WILL REGET IT" yelled Aaron.

"And ill take this back while im at it" said Aaron snatching the painting from Tina. He walked toward the cheerleaders leaving on the ground Tina in pain. Everyone cheered for Aaron's Victory. "I believe this belongs to you guys" said Aaron hand the painting over to Penny. "Wow thank you so much Aaron for getting are painting back" said Penny. "Hey anytime guys" said Aaron. "Ya but Aaron we are sorry

to hear about what you had to go through we feel really bad for you are you ok" said Teri. Its ok guys I just dont like it when people take bad about me or my family that way and I think that's why I reacted like that cause I cant see them again I mean I normally don't act like that" said Aaron looking sad.

Penny put her arm on his shoulder. "Its ok Aaron that was vary hurtful of Tina to do that but its ok"

said Penny. Thanks Penny said Aaron. Just then Gumball,Darwin and Jamie walked up. "Dude that

was amazing" said Gumball. "Ya you did it man" said Jamie punching Aaron in the arm. "Ya thanks guys" said Aaron. "Hey we should get to the bus now I told rocky wait on us because of the fight" said Darwin. Wow thanks Darwin lets go said Aaron

So the five headed to the bus and and they sat down their seats and the bus headed to their homes.

"You know some of the girls on the cheer team really like you" said Penny. "Really like as a friend" said Aaron. "No silly like, like you like you" said Penny. "Oh that's cool do you know who" said

Aaron. Well Im pretty sure molly likes you and im not so sure about Teri but its possible" said Penny.

"So Christmas is in a week what are you planning to do now. "Well just hang out, socialize and play some video game" said Aaron. "Well ok Aaron I really hope you can get an electric guitar for Christmas said Penny. "Me to Penny I really hope so" said Aaron.

Next time on the hedgehog

_its Christmas morning and _

_there and presents to go _

_around and the machine is_

_complete. _

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVEIW AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEICE AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas day

**HEY GUYS HERES THE NEW CHAPTER PUT SOME WORK INTO IT REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION IM MORE THEN WELCOME TO HEAR IT SO YA ENJOY AND THANKS FOR READING**

Chapter 5: Christmas Day

Its Christmas eve and Anis and Aaron are working on the machine for Aaron and its almost done. "Ok Aaron connect that wire to the adapter" said Anis. "Ok got it" said Aaron. "Now see that cable that's next to the adapter" said Anis. "Ya what do you want me to do with it" said Aaron. "Hand it to me and ill hook it up" said Anis. "Got it" said Aaron handing her the cable. "Hey Aaron" said Darwin walking into Anis room. "Oh hey Darwin whats up" said Aaron. "Well I need to talk with you in private" said Darwin. "I thought you were playing videos games with Gumball" said Aaron. I was I told him to save a game for you and I would come get you, that and I was going to the bathroom" said Darwin

"Oh ok well Anis I guess ill be going now can you handle it" said Aaron. "Ya I can you go ahead ill finish" said Anis. So Aaron and Darwin went Into their room and closed the door. "Ok Darwin whats up" said Aaron. "Well you see im having girl trouble and I could really use your help" said Darwin.  
"Wait why you asking me I don't think im that good with girls" said Aaron. "Dude are kidding have you even noticed at all this week at what some girls have been acting around you" said Darwin.

"Hmm" said Aaron.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Hey Aaron would you mind helping my carry my books" said Molly shyly. "Sure thing molly" said Aaron. Molly blushed. "Thanks" said Molly handing Aaron the books.

**LATER...**

"Hey Aaron could you help me get this book down for me" said Teri. "Sure Teri anything for you" said Aaron helping Teri get a book Down. Teri Blushed.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"Huh, I didn't notice but I think they just like me as a friend Darwin" said Aaron. "Oh well how do

you do it" said Darwin. "Do what" said Aaron. "Talk to girls, I mean if I was you I would be freaking out I wouldn't know what to say how do you do it. Well Darwin its quite easy even thought in back in my universe I was just as nervous as you are, But just be yourself girls like that stuff and another way to talk to girls is by listening" said Aaron. "Wow really" said Darwin. "Oh yea that's one of the best ways cause if you listen you will know what to say back" said Aaron

"Wow thanks man it means a lot to me" said Darwin. "Hey your my brother man anytime now come one lets go play some videos games" said Aaron. "Ok thanks bro" said Darwin. So Aaron and Darwin left the room and headed down stairs toward the couch. "Oh There you guys are what took ya" said Gumball. "Ah nothing just taken care of some business' said Aaron. "Oh ok but dude we saved you a controller here catch" said Gumball throwing the controller. Aaron caught the controller with his right hand and sat down on the couch along with Darwin. "Ok Guys this is serious time we have do are best in this call of Army match and we need to team up" said Gumball. "Ya get ready guys and be sure to watch your back said Darwin

"Ok now you talking but first" said Aaron leaning over getting something from out under the couch. "This" said Aaron holding a headset in his hands. "WOW dude is that a turtle beach headset" said Gumball. "Why yes it is, its mine actually it came with me when I transported here" said Aaron. "But Dude how we didn't see it" said Darwin. "Well after mom asked me to be in the family and we headed inside I noticed something over next to the street that looked familiar" Said Aaron.

"So I walked over to it and noticed it was my turtle beach head set for my Xbox, I was wondering how it got their then I remembered I forgot to take it off when I went to sleep cause I was playing it before I went to sleep" said Aaron. "Dude that's amazing that happened I mean those turtle beaches are awesome" said Gumball. "Did I just hear Turtle beach as in the head set" said Richard quickly entering the living room. "Why yes dad it is" said Aaron.

"Wow I have always wanted one if these" said Richard reaching for it. Aaron pulled it away. "Sorry dad I think this is to extreme for you" said Aaron. "Ya its meant for extreme and experienced gamers like us" said Gumball. "Ahhh man" said Richard looking sad. "Hey its ok dad if you want just to be fair while we are at school you can use the turtle beach" said Aaron. "Ah Thanks Aaron" said Richard.

So 30 min went by and Nicole called for everyone to come to dinner. "Ok guys time for dinner" said Nicole. Everyone went to the dinner table and sat down. "Ok before we eat id like to say something, Aaron we love having you hear and your family to us you mean the world to us merry Christmas" said Nicole. "Thanks that means a lot and merry Christmas to you to mom and everyone else to" said

Aaron.

So everyone finished eating and were talking. "So ya that's what my Christmases are like back in my universe. "Wow thats cool but Aaron I got an announcement to make" said Anis. "Well go ahead sweetie whats up" said Nicole. "The Machine to turn Aaron into Super Aaron is complete" said Anis. "Wow that's awesome bring it out here lets do this" said Aaron. "Anis went to her room to get the machine and brought it back down with the help of the three boys.

"Ok not lets get this thing fired up" said Anis. Anis powered up the machine with the computer attached to it. "Ok been sure to get that capsule when I say" said Anis. The machine was making a lot of noise and sounded like it was at a high level then it powered down and out popped 6 capsules. What are the capsules for" said Aaron. "Im working on capsule technology and in these capsules is 1000 percent of energy and I can make 6 every 3 months so make them last" said Anis. "Ok but how do I ascend" said Aaron. "This is what you basicly do, push that button on the top of the capsule drop it on the ground smoke will come out that is the energy and Flex your muscles to absorb it like your powering up" said Anis. "Ok got it but we better do this outside" said Aaron. "Your right lets go" said Gumball.

So the whole family went to the front lawn to see Aaron go super Aaron. "Alright I have the capsule and here I go" said Aaron. Aaron pushed the button on the capsule and dropped it on the ground. Smoke started to come out of the capsule. "ARGHHHHHHH" shouted Aaron flexing his muscles and powering up. The smoke started to adsorb into Arron's body and with a flash Aaron his fur started to glow a golden yellow. Everyone's ones eye widen as they starring at the ascended hedgehog. "IT WORKED" shouted Anis. "You got that right, Aaron just went super saiyan" said Gumball.

Aaron was just starring at himself in amazement. "Wow, so this is what its like to be as powerful as a super saiyan" said Aaron. "Dude this is amazing do you know how powerful you are now" said Darwin. "Yes Darwin I do and I am going to be responsible about and there is some where I got to go ill be back" said Aaron. "Wait where are you going" said Nicole. "Im going to see someone I need to say something I should have done a couple of days ago ill be back" said Aaron.

Aaron started to float in the air and then zoomed off into the sky. Aaron was flying through the sky over the neighborhoods. "_Hmmm Tina's place must be around here somewhere_" thought Aaron. Aaron sudden spotted the junkyard and noticed a Tina walking around. "_Hey there's Tina better get down their_" thought Aaron. Aaron started to descend down to the junk yard. "Hey Tina" said Aaron landing in the junkyard. Tina looked over and Saw Aaron with his fur glowing a golden yellow.

"What the heck is up with you hedgehog" said Tina. "Lets just say I have ascended to the next level for a short amount of time" said Aaron. "What ever what do you want hedgehog" said Tina. "I came to apologize Tina" said Aaron. "What" said Tina looking surprised. "Yes Tina im am sorry for beating

you up on Monday after that fight I felt guilty and im really sorry I have never reacted like that before

I guess I just miss my family a lot and im really sorry" said Aaron. Tina paused for a minute then put her hand out. "Apology accepted hedgehog" said Tina. Aaron also put his hand out and they shook hands.

"But Im sorry to I over said all of that and when I realized when you punched me how much your family meant to you, I felt bad about it" said Tina. "Its ok Tina but what do you say friends" said

Aaron. "Ya friends" said Tina. "Anyway your pretty strong why don't we go a couple of rounds sometime" said Tina. "Ya that would be cool but I got to go this form doesn't last forever" said Aaron.

"Ok well see you later hedgehog and Merry Christmas" said Tina. "Merry Christmas to you to Tina" said Aaron.

Aaron flew off into the sky and headed back home. "_Man Tina does have a sensitive side too I guess I was wrong about her but at least me and her are cool now_" Aaron kept flying into her found the Wattersons and descended down into the front yard and headed in the door. "Hey guys im back" said Aaron. "Well you have been gone for at least 15 min where have you been" said Nicole. "I had to

make an apology to someone" said Aaron. "Oh ok I see" said Nicole smiling. Aarons fur suddenly turned back to normal. Well Aaron I also have a gift for you to go with the new ability that you have and also keep the capsules once you use it so I don't have to make more" said Anis. "Ok I got it"said Aaron.

"You know Its getting late you don't want to keep Santa waiting" said Nicole. Gumball, Darwin, Aaron and Anis all looked at each other and ran up the stairs and into their rooms. "Hey Aaron who did you apologize to anyway" said Gumball getting his pajamas on. "It was Tina I felt really bad for punching her and now me and her are friends but we still want to challenge each other in fights" said Aaron taking his shoes off. Oh well that's cool" said Gumball. So the trio headed to bed and went to sleep

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

The trio was sound asleep in bed when Anis came barging in. "WAKE UP SANTAS BEEN HERE COME ON GUYS" shouted Anis. The trio got up immediately and rushed down the stairs. "WOW" said the four looking at all the presents on the floor. "Well it looks like Santa has been here all right the living room is like flooded with presents more then there were last night" said Aaron. "Ya you said it" said Darwin. "*yawn* morning kids" said Nicole coming down the stairs."Morning mom" said the four.

"Ok before we open up presents we need to wait on your father" said Nicole. "Ok im here lets open them" said Richard standing behind Nicole. "But how did you.. you were, oh never mind lets go ahead and open them" said Nicole. So everyone went to the floor and started to open their presents Gumball got the new Halo 4 game, Darwin got new iPod shuffle with headphones and Anis got a new daisy the donkey doll. But Aaron didn't Open his yet. "Well its your turn Aaron then we open are personal gifts to each other" said Anis. "Alright ill open this one its from Santa and its big not to mention heavy" said Aaron. Aaron ripped open the rapping paper and found a red electric guitar with an amplifier. Oh my god no way this looks exactly like the one back on my universe" said Aaron. "Wow sweet guitar" said Gumball

"Listen honey I know your interested in the electric guitar but don't think you can just pick it up and play it like an expert, ill schedule lessons soon"said Nicole. Aaron hooked up his guitar to the

amplifier and turned it on then grabbed a guitar pic and started to jam out by playing a couple of vibes. Everyone was amazed about how well the hedgehog could play. "On second thought Aaron I don't think you need lessons" said Nicole still amazed. "I told you guys I know how to play" said Aaron.\

"Dude you are amazing can you play us a little something real quick" said Darwin. "Ok ill play you something but you guys might not recognize it but Mom and Dad might" said Aaron. Are started to

play his guitar and sing the song.

"Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
My body is burning  
It starts to shout  
Desire is coming  
It breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages  
Till storm breaks loose" Sang Aaron

"I do know that song I listened to it all the time back in the 80's" said Nicole. "Ya I told you guys knew how to play electric like a boss" said Aaron. "Ya Aaron but you also your singing sounds pretty good to" said Darwin. "Oh ya that's right I forgot to mention back in my universe I took vocal lessons when I was learning to play the guitar so I can sing along while playing the song" said Aaron. "Dude I think your an amazing player now lets get back to opening the rest of are presents said Gumball. "Sure lets do It" said Aaron.

"Ok Aaron this one is from me to you and it also goes with your machine, I promise you will love it" said Anis. "Alright lets see what we got here" said Aaron ripping the wrapping paper off the small box.

He opened it up to find a small electronic looking ear piece with a red lens. "Oh My god is this what I think is it" said Aaron. "Yes its a scouter, one with a red lens" said Anis. "Aw man I love it thank you so much but wont it break when I go super" said Aaron. I have modified it to sense power levels higher then yours in super form now it can also do more like identify things , Locate people, find answers its like a smart phone kinda but way more advanced and its also voice activated" said Anis.

"So how do I get it to work" said Aaron. "You have to say "Scouter" than you say what you want it to do" said Anis. "Ok" said Aaron putting the scouter on. "Scouter identify" said Aaron looking gumball.

"Subject identify as Gumball Watterso**n**age 12"said the scouter. "Sweet lets try something else Scouter where is Penny Fitzgerald's house" said Aaron. "Penny fitzgerald's house is located on west of here at this precise location" said the scouter showing the map to the house on the red lens. "This thing is beast thank you Anis" said Aaron. "My pleasure now here are you guys real presents Aaron that was to go with the machine this right here is your real gifts" said Anis handing them three small boxes.

The trio ripped the paper off immediately to find a single capsule in the box. "A capsule?" said the trio simultaneously. "Anis I thought you already got me the 1000% of energy capsules" said Aaron. "Didn't you hear me last night I said I was working on capsule technology now lets go out side and open them they are pretty big" said Anis. So the family walked out side and Aaron Gumball and Darwin were curios about the capsule. "Ok well I guess ill go first" said Aaron. Aaron pushed the button on the capsule and threw it in the grass and smoke started to form and then it cleared. "Ok now you just showing off but OH MY GOSH ITS THE BATCYYCLE FROM THE DARK KNIGHT TRILOGY" said Aaron getting excited. "I had a feeling you'd like it" said Anis.

Gumball and Darwin immediately pressed their capsule buttons and threw them on the grass and Gumballs capsule popped out a hover board and Darwin's popped out a first person gaming console that you can put a helmet on and it like your playing it. "Dude I got a hover board" said Gumball. "And I got a Gaming console that's like a simulator"said Darwin. So the rest of the day went pretty well gift wise and its late and now and everyone is just chilling out. "Hey Aaron I have a fun idea we can have fun with are new gifts" said Gumball.

"Oh really what is it" said Aaron. "Well we get the Batcycle and we get some ski rope and we use my hover board and ski in the streets" said Gumball. "Its actually called the batpod but I call it the

batcycle and that sounds dangerous but fun but lets wait another day for the" said Aaron. All of a sudden Aarons iPhone started ringing someone was calling him, it was Penny. Aaron Answered it.

"Hello" said Aaron. "Oh hey Aaron whats up" said Penny. Nothing much I got a bunch of Awesome stuff today" said Aaron. "Wow that's really cool" said Penny. "Oh Well guess what one of things I got" said Aaron. "What" said Penny. "I got an electric guitar and it looks just like the one back in my universe" said Aaron.

"Wow that's so cool I got You know cool cloths,Earrings,shoes All that girly stuff guys aren't into,I love fashion" said Penny. "Oh that's cool" said Aaron. Aaron head some background noise that sounded like electricity through his phone. "Uh Aaron Im going to have to call you back" said Penny. "sure Penny see you later" said Aaron hanging up.(Ok guys remember this part for the next chapter, this part was vary important and will been mentioned in the next chapter). "Who was that Aaron" said Gumball. "It was Penny" said Aaron. "Cool did she say anything about me" said Gumball getting excited.

"Not surprised you asked that" said Aaron grinning at Gumball. Gumball turned bright red. "Shut up man" said Gumball blushing. "But no seriously do you want to impress Penny" said Aaron. "Yes more then any thing in the world" said Gumball. I know a one direction song on the guitar that you can sing to her and I promise she will love it" said Aaron. "Your talking about one thing right cause I think

that's one of her favorite songs" said Gumball. "Well great cause maybe you can sing it to her and she will love it" said Aaron. "I don't know man I mean what if she thinks my singing is terrible and thinks im no good and rather be with someone else" said Gumball

"Dude trust me I bet she will love that your willing to sing for her Now come on its getting late lets go to bed" said Aaron. "Ok thanks Aaron for all your help" said Gumball. "anytime bro anytime" said Aaron.

Next time on the hedgehog

_A Mysterious girl who has _

_Caught his eye has got him _

_suspicious who is she stay _

_tuned on the hedgehog._

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVEIW AND IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTION I WILL BE HAPPY TO HEAR JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVEIWS AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER PEAICE.**


	6. Chapter 6: The other Hedgehog

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER FOR THE HEDGEHOG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IT INTRODUCES AARONS LOVE INTREST S PLEASE REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER PEACE.**

Chapter 6: The other Hedgehog

Its the first day back from Christmas break and Gumball Darwin and Aaron were at the bus stop waiting for the bus. "Man Christmas break went by fast" said Gumball. "Ya but we got some pretty beast stuff didn't we" said Aaron. "Ya we did" said Gumball. "Hey Aaron when was the last time you talked to Penny" said Darwin. "Well I haven't talked to her since Christmas day and that was like a week and a half ago" said Aaron. "I wonder why she hasn't bothered calling" said Gumball. "She's probably was busy with family" said Aaron. Just then the bus came up and the trio got on. Aaron got on the bus and headed to the seat where Penny and him sits and he notices she isn't their, Just then his phone vibrates and he gets it out and looks at it, Penny text him.

"**Hi Aaron"said Penny. "Hey Penny Whats up" said Aaron. Well I wont be on the bus today but I have a surprise to announce to you guys at school" said Penny. "Wow Really Cool but what is it" said Aaron. "Its a surprise silly just wait it wont be long just meet me out by miss simians room and ill show you" said Penny. "Ok thanks for letting me know ill see you then" said Aaron. "Ok see ya" said Penny.**

Aaron put his phone back in his pocket and relaxed on the way to school. The bus finally arrived at school and the Trio got off and headed inside. "Hey guys it turns out Penny has a surprise for us" said Aaron. "Really cool"said Gumball. "Do you know what it is cause I bet you don't" said Darwin. "Its

a surprise Darwin of course of don't know" said Aaron. The trio headed inside the school and once

they were inside Aaron noticed Teri sitting by lockers crying. "Hey guys ill back give me a sec" said

Aaron. Aaron walked over to Teri and knelt down beside her. "Hey Teri whats wrong" said Aaron. "*sniff* some people Keep saying im a clean freak and making fun of me for it and it really hurts my feelings" said Teri continuing to cry. "Hey your not a clean freak" said Aaron.

Teri gave him a look. "Ok well maybe you like to be more clean then other but your a vary pretty girl who has a kind heart, just cause you like to be more clean then others doesn't make you a bad person

or that your doing anything wrong, plus its flu season and I bet you can laugh at them when they got sick and you didn't" said Aaron. Teri smiled Hugged Aaron. "*sniff* Thank you Aaron your one of

the nicest and kind hearted people I know you and Penny both" said Teri. "Thanks Teri" said Aaron. The two released the hug. "You know Aaron your a really sweet and cute boy how come you don't have a girlfriend" said Teri. "Well Teri I don't really know I guess I haven't found the one for me I guess" said Aaron. "Oh well your a really nice guy I bet there's a lot of girls that might like you"said Teri. "Ya I guess but I haven't really thought about it much you know" said Aaron.

"Oh well I have to go see you later Aaron" said Teri walking off. "Ok bye Teri" said Aaron. "What

was that all about" said Gumball. "She just needed to be cheered up that's all" said Aaron. "Oh ok but lets go see about that's surprise Penny was talking about" said Darwin. "Ya ok lets go" said Aaron. So the trio walked toward miss simians room and saw Penny their smiling. "Hey Aaron, Gumball" said Penny. "H-hey Penny" said Gumball. "Hey Penny from what you text me you have a surprise to show us" said Aaron. "Why yes I do and its why I have been really busy since Christmas day" said Penny. "So what exactly is it like a Christmas gift you got" Aaron. "Well... Kinda yes and no" said Penny. "Well then I guess it must be something big and exciting" said Gumball.

"Why yes it is" said Penny. "Can you please show us I cant take the suspense" said Darwin. "Ok ill show you guys" said Penny. "Now today we have two new students that will be attending here and id like you to introduce one of them" said Penny. "Now introducing my new sister Maddie Fitzgerald" said Penny. A Purple furred hedgehog with a red skirt and red sneakers (she mostly resembles Amy

rose from Sonic) walked out of miss simians room. "H-hi guys" said Maddie nervously. "Hi Maddie" said Gumball and Darwin. Aaron just stood there staring at her. "_Wow she... shes beautiful she the most beautiful girl I have seen but there is something about her that seems familiar but I guess I should just talk to her_" thought Aaron. "H-hi Maddie i-im Aaron" said Aaron. "Oh hi Aaron I..I" said Maddie. Maddie started staring at Aaron.

"_Wow hes really cute but there just something about him that looks familiar_" thought Maddie. "Uh M-maddie are y-you alright" said Aaron. Maddie snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh im sorry I w-was think about s-something but you seem like a nice guy and where are you from" said Maddie. "Oh ya a lot

of people say that and I am from another universe" said Aaron. Maddie's eyes widen. "What" said Maddie. "Ya and its funny cause I knew a girl named Maddie back where I came from" said Aaron. Maddie was surprised to hear this. "S-so where are you from" said Aaron. I-I got to Go somewhere Penny can you c-come with me" said Maddie walking off. "Maddie wait" said Penny trying to stop Maddie.

"Sorry guys shes new here and she can get a little nervous and shy, ill see you later in class guys" said Penny walking toward Maddie. "So what do you think of her Darwin" said Gumball. "She seems nice" said Darwin. "Well I thinks she seems pretty cool what about you Aaron" said Gumball. "Amazing" said Aaron. Gumball looked at Aaron and then gave him a grin. "Aw dude you like her don't you" said Gumball. Aaron turned red. "W-what" said Aaron turning red. "You like her I bet" said Gumball giving him a grin. "S-shut up man" said Aaron. "I knew it you like her don't you" said Gumball. "*Sign* yes

I do ok can you guys just keep it a secret" said Aaron turning bright red. "Its ok buddy your secrets

safe with us" said Gumball

"Ya but what do you like about her" said Darwin. "Well I think she the most beautiful girl I have seen and there is something about her that seems familiar" said Aaron. Meanwhile Maddie was walking down the hallway when Penny stopped her. "Maddie wait you cant just walk off like that I know your new to this universe and shy but you can trust these guys" said Penny. "Its not that Penny" said Maddie. "Oh then what is it" said Penny. "Well I knew Aaron back im my universe and" . Maddie started to turn red. "I had a big crush on him" said Maddie.

Penny smiled. "Come on follow me we need to have a talk sis" said Penny. Penny and Maddie walked into the girls bathroom. "Ok Maddie tell me about Aaron how long have you known him and all about him and you back in your universe" said Penny. "Well like you I was a cheerleader pretty good one too" said Maddie. I had a lot of friends but there was this one guy who I really liked a lot and that guy was Aaron" said Maddie. "I first met him in kindergarten like you met Gumball but up till this day I just get nervous and shy, Im afraid to talk to him" said Maddie. "Oh I see" said Penny. "I knew when I first saw him today that there was something familiar about him till he said he was from another universe like me" said Maddie.

"Well was he the same as he is here" said Penny. "Oh ya same personality and everything but he was vary shy to express it not like he does here" said Maddie. "So he was really shy back in your universe but not here I wonder why" said Penny. Well I don't blame him he was picked on quite a bit but that didn't stop me from liking him" said Maddie. "Aaron got picked on pretty badly wow I feel bad for him no wonder he says he doesn't bully's" said Penny. "Ya but I guess since he got here he probably decided to express it better" said Maddie. "Oh well tell me about you two's interactions" said Penny. "Well here is the thing Penny me and Aaron didn't really interact much" said Maddie.

"What" said Penny with a surprised look. "Ya I was just so nervous to talk to him I just couldn't do it what if didn't like me or thought I was mean like some of the other girls the cheer squad" said Maddie. Penny smiled. "Alright I see but you can at least try to talk to him hes a nice guy now come on lets get to class" said Penny. "Your right ill try to talk to him Penny thanks for the talk sis" said Maddie. "Your welcome Maddie you know im glad your my new sister you remind me of myself personality wise" said Penny.

So the girls walked out of the girls bathroom and headed to class.

**RRRIIINNGG...**

The bell rang and everyone was in class. "_Man that girl seems vary familiar to me but I guess ill have to find out if she is who I think she is_"thought Aaron. "Ok class today we have two new students so

lets give a warm welcome to are first new student Maddie Fitzgerald" said Miss simian. "Hi everyone" said Maddie waving to the class. Now lets give another warm welcome to are second new student

Mark Mercedes " said Miss simian. Mark is a brown dog with Blue jeans a red t-shirt and white Nike shoes. "Sup" said Mark. "Now Maddie you can sit next Mr. watterson over their and Mark you can sit behind said Miss simian pointing at Aaron. "Ok miss simian" said Maddie. "Sure what ever" said Mark. As Maddie and Mark walked to their desk Mark decided to say something. "Well hello their beautiful" said Mark winking at her.

Maddie rolled her eyes and took a seat. Mark took a seat behind Aaron. "Ok class today we will be studying Newtons three laws of motion" said miss simian. Maddie looked over at Aaron and Aaron looked over at Maddie. He smiled and waved at her. Maddie blushed and waved back. "_Should I pass him a note, Maybe later but I have to tell him at some point that im from the same universe_"thought Maddie. "_Man I have to find out if I know her or not but I just cant stop thinking about her_" thought Aaron. Mark who was catching on that Aaron and Maddie were looking like they like each other wasn't vary happy. "_So hedgehog boy thinks he can get Maddie well he is sadly mistaken Maddie will be mine hedgehog you will see_" thought Mark.

**RRRIIINNGG...**

The bell rang and the trio walked out of the class room. "Hey Aaron you still think about Maddie

aren't you" said Gumball with a grin. "Yes but I cant take it anymore it looks like ill have to do some investigating to see if I know her or not" said Aaron pulling out the scouter that Anais got him for Christmas. Aaron put on the scouter. "Scouter identify Maddie Fitzgerald" said Aaron. "Subject identified Maddie Fifzgearld age 12 she has been part of the Fitzgerald Family since Christmas of 2012" said the scouter. "Ok what about her whereabouts before she became part of Penny's family" said Aaron. "Searching..." said the scouter. "Could not find data on subject before Christmas of 2012

its like she didn't exist till that day" said the scouter. "That is so strange" said Gumball. "Ya now im even more curious come lets go to lunch." said Aaron putting away the scouter. "Hold up losers" said a voice from behind.

The trio looked behind the and saw Mark standing there. "Listen here Aaron I think we need have a talk" said Mark. "I agree its nice to meet you Mark Im Aaron" said Aaron putting his hand out. Mark slapped his hand away. "Enough with the that Crap Hedgehog stop trying to be Mr. nice guy" said Mark. Aaron was starting to get upset. "Whats wrong with my personality why are you messing with me and what did I ever do to you" said Aaron. "Ya What did he ever do to you" said Gumball. "Well just stay away from Maddie" said Mark. "What why" said Aaron. "Cause I said so now you better listen this I just a warning" said Mark walking off. The trio turned around and headed to the cafeteria. "You aren't going to listen him are you" said Darwin. "Nope" said Aaron as they entered the Cafeteria.

Meanwhile Penny and Maddie were sitting with some of the other girls. "So whats this I Hear Maddie you like Aaron" said Teri. Maddie blushed. "Well Ya I do" said Maddie. "Well ill tell you Maddie Aaron is a vary nice boy" said Penny. "Yes indeed like today earlier this morning I was crying because some people were making fun of me and calling me a clean freak" said Teri. "Aaron came to me and knelt down beside me and told me what was wrong, I told him the reason I was crying and he told me I was a pretty and a kind hearted girl and not to listen to them and he said that its flu season and I should laugh at them when they get sick and I didn't cause I kept clean" said Teri.

"Wow that was Vary nice of him" said Maddie. "I know but hes a vary nice boy Maddie I think he might be the one for you" said Penny. "Ya I think he is too" said Maddie. Meanwhile Gumball and Darwin and Aaron were sitting at another table. "Dude you haven't even touched your lunch at all whats up" said Gumball. "Not hungry" said Aaron staring at his food not bothering to looking up. "Dude come on just go talk to her if your cant stop thinking about her" said Gumball. "Easier said then done but ill give it a try" said Aaron getting up. "Alright man Go ahead and find out you can do it"

said Darwin. "Thanks Darwin wish me luck guys" said Aaron walking toward the girls table.

"_Alright Aaron you can do this I mean have courage and just start a conversation and ask here wheres shes from_" thought Aaron. "Hey Aaron" said a ghostly girl. "WAAH oh hey Carrie you scared me there for a second" said Aaron. "You were thinking about something weren't you" said Carrie. Aaron turned red. "Oh ya I was" said Aaron. "I think I have a clue about what you were thinking about, anyway can you help me out" said Carrie. "Sure what is it you need help with" said Aaron. "Well since im a ghost and as you know I cant eat so can you so could you help me out by eating this sandwich for me" said Carrie. "Well its not that I don't want to id love to help you but im afraid your going to go all out and go on a eating spree like you did with Gumball" said Aaron referring to the time when gumball offered to let Carrie use his body.

"Come on Aaron I have learned to control myself from doing that I promise Please Aaron" Plead Carrie. Aaron looked closely at Carrie. "You sure" said Aaron. "Oh Yes im positive" said Carrie.

"Well ok then knock you self out" said Aaron. Carrie smiled and went inside Aaron's body. Using Aaron's body She then grabbed the sandwich and scarfed it down then exited Aaron's body as she said.

"*paint* Man that was a weird feeling" said Aaron. Carrie immediately hugged Aaron. "Thank you so much Aaron you the nicest guy I know" said Carrie. "Thanks Carrie" said Aaron. "The two released

the hug. You know Carrie your pretty cool too" said Aaron. Carrie slightly blushed. "Wow thank you Aaron anyway I have to go good luck with Maddie" said Carrie.

"Wait hold on how did you know I was walking over to Maddie" said Aaron. "I over heard a conversation that you guys were having" said Carrie smiling. Aaron smiled back at her. "Thanks Carrie see you later" said Aaron walking off.

"Oh don't look now girls but look who's coming" said the cloud girl." Hey Masami that's Aaron walking over here" said Penny. "He probably wants to talk Maddie" said Teri. "_Ok Aaron there she is now I wonder what im going to say..oh I _KNOW" said Aaron falling to the ground. All the girls Gasped. "Oops I guess you got in my way loser" said Mark who was sitting at a table with Tobias. "_Ok this guys is just asking for a Dragon fist_" thought Aaron. Aaron got up immediately. "Hey man whats the big idea I didn't do anything wrong" said Aaron. "Ya he didn't do anything wrong just back off Mark" said Penny and Maddie walking up to them. "Well hello Penny" said Tobias in a flirty tone. Penny didn't even pay attention to him. "Fine whatever your off the hook now hedgehog but next time your dead" said Mark.

"Come on Aaron lets go" said Penny guiding Aaron toward the girls table. Aaron, Maddie and Penny sat down and Aaron was sitting next to Maddie. "Are you k Aaron did you get hurt" said Maddie.

"Ya its ok im fine" said Aaron. "Hey Aaron, Maddie I have been meaning to ask you how old are you guys" said Masami. "12" said Maddie and Aaron at the same time. "Oh well that's cool were all the same age" said Teri. "Ya but Maddie I have been meaning to ask you where are you from exactly" said Aaron. "_Alright Maddie just tell him its ok your from the same place_" thought Maddie. Maddie took a deep breath. "Ok this may come as a shock to you but im from another universe same as you" said Maddie. "What really" said Aaron. "Yes" said Maddie. "Hey do you have a phone and do you have a picture of yourself just in case I might know you back in my universe" said Aaron. "Uh ok" said Maddie handing Aaron her iphone. "Oh cool you have an iphone just like me" said Aaron.

Aaron was scrolling threw the pictures. "_Man I cant belive she is from the same universe as mine I knew there was something familiar about her but that's not it something still seems...Oh MY GOSH IT CANT BE_" thought Aaron who stopped on a picture of the girl. Aaron was beyond words when he saw that the girl In the picture was the girl he had a crush on back in his universe. "_Oh man oh man what am I g-going to d-do If I ask h-her out shell think im crazy oh man I can handle other girls but her I don't even think she likes me at all what if she says no and laughs in my face this is what kept me from talking to her back in my universe but think Aaron if shes talking to you now she might not hate you_" thought Aaron. "Hey Aaron are you feeling ok" said Penny. "Y-ya why" said Aaron. "Well for one your sweating and two you look nervous" said Penny. Aaron looked at himself. "Oh ya well hes your phone back Maddie" said Aaron. "Uh ok thanks but just to let you know I do know who you are Aaron" said Maddie.

Ya me to I saw it in the picture of you that I knew who you were" said Aaron. "Well that's nice the two of you know each other" said Penny. Meanwhile Mark and Tobias were talking to each other. "Man I cant believe Penny likes Gumball so much and she hangs around Aaron a lot like they are good friends said Tobias. "I hear ya bro but what I cant stand is that Maddie likes hanging out with Aaron more then me" said Mark. "You know we have something in common we both want to go out with a girl but the girl likes someone else" said Tobias. "Ya that is true but you want to get back at gumball cause I can help you out" said Mark. "Uh sure but how" said Tobias. "Take that pie and throw it at him" said Mark pointing at the piece of pie on his trey. "Hmm ok but only this once because Penny decided to study with him instead of me" said Tobias referring to when they had that medieval times project. Tobias Grabbed the piece of pie.

"And I was like Oh ya we are total not going hurt" said Aaron. Everyone laughed. "Ok now that was funny Aaron" said Maddie. Ya I got it from my friend Brandon back in our universe did you know

him" said Aaron. "Oh ya I know who your talking about" said Maddie. "Hey guys what is Tobias doing" said Teri. Everyone looked over and saw Tobias chunk a piece a pie at gumball hitting him right in the face. Penny gasped and everyone else except Penny, Maddie, and Aaron started laughing. "Whoa dude are you ok" said Darwin to Gumball. "Well Ya but right now I want to figure out who threw that" said Gumball sounding angry

Aaron immediately became angry at Tobias so did Penny. "Hey are you guys ok" said Maddie. "Ya wait here" said Aaron walking Toward Tobias furiously. "I think ill join you Aaron" said Penny furiously walking behind Aaron. Aaron was walking furiously toward Tobias when he got tripped by Mark again. "I told you to stay away from her" said Mark about to punch Aaron in the back of the head. "YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU MESSING WITH ME" shouted Aaron turning over and Punching Mark in the face. Mark backed up with his hands over his face and Aaron got up and continued to head toward Tobias. Both Penny and Aaron stormed up to Tobias. "Dude we saw what you did to Gumball" said Aaron. A crowd started to gather.

"What are you talking about guys" said Tobias smiling. "Don't play dumb with us Tobias we saw you throw it" said Penny Furiously. "Ya were not blind" said Aaron furiously. "Well so what if I did he doesn't matter anyway" said Tobias. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESNT MATTTER, DUDE IM HIS BROTHER ITS MATTERS A LOT TO ME" shouted Aaron furiously. "Ya Tobias you have taken this way to far" said Penny. "Penny's right why did you do that" said Maddie walking up. "Wow Maddie I haven't seen you stand up to anyone before" said Aaron. "Well I decided to do what you did and fully express my personality here like you do" said Maddie. Aaron smiled smiled at her and Maddie smiled back.

Just then Gumball came running up with still some pie on his face." WHAT THE HECK MAN WHY DID YOU THROW THAT" shouted Gumball furiously. "Cause that's what you get when you stealing my girl" said Tobias. "Uh he didn't steal anyone" said Aaron. "Ya he did during that medieval project" said Tobais. "Oh please not this again" said Penny. "HEY HEDGEHOG" shouted Mark. Everyone turned around and Mark tackled Aaron to the ground. "Aaron" cried Maddie. Mark Punched Aaron in the face and Then Maddie came running up to Mark. "Mark Please stop it" Cried Maddie. Mark

pushed Maddie away and on the ground then Aaron grabbed Marks shirt and Decked him right in the face. Aaron got up and Punched Mark in the Face three times again and kneed him in the gut. Mark

was on the ground and Maddie ran up to Aaron.

"Aaron are you ok" said Maddie. "Ya im fine Maddie" said Aaron. "Aaron what are you doing finish him off" said Gumball. "He's not worth it Gumball I did get him back for hitting me and pushing Maddie on the ground" said Aaron. "Ya but hes been doing it the whole day dude" said Gumball. "Fighting isn't always the answer Gumball now come on guys lets get back to class" said Aaron.

**HOURS LATER...**

**RRRIIINNGG...**

The bell rang and everyone was heading out of class and and the five walked out of the class room.

"So wait how did you get to this universe anyway Maddie" said Darwin. "Well im not really sure but

Penny knows" said Maddie. "Yes I actually saw the whole thing" said Penny.

**FLASHBACK...**

"**It all happened when I was talking on the phone with you Aaron" said Penny.**

"Wow that's so cool, I got You know cool cloths,Earrings,shoes All that girly stuff guys aren't into,I love fashion" said Penny. "Hey Penny are you talking to that boyfriend of yours" said Mr. Fitzgerald.

Penny put her hand over the mic of the phone. "Dad were just friends you know I have my eye on someone else" said Penny blushing. "Ok sweetie I just don't know whats with you and boys these days" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Mommy look" said Penny's sister. "Honey whats happening outside" said Mrs. Fitzgerald. Penny and Mr. Fitzgerald looked outside and saw a bunch of lighting bolts in their front yard. "Uh Aaron im going to have to to call you back" said Penny.

The family of four rushed outside and the lighting was getting more violent by the second. Then a huge bright light shined then it dimmed and on the front lawn was a purple hedgehog girl with a red skirt and red sneekers who was surround by similar stuff Aaron had. Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald walked up to her. "The purple hedgehog opened her eyes. Huh where am I" said Maddie.

**MINUTES LATER...**

Maddie was crying to death in Pennys arms. "I Cant believe I wont ever see my family or friends again" cried Maddie. Penny was feeling bad for Maddie and decided to say something. "Hey its ok Maddie Im Penny" said Penny. "*Sniff* Oh hey Penny but how can I be happy if I just lost my all me family and friends" said Maddie. "Well you seem like someone vary nice and kind" said Penny. "Thanks*sniff*" said Maddie. "_What am I going to do I could really use Aaron's help right now_,_ wait a sec Aaron that's it now I know what will make her feel better she can join my family that will cheer her up_" thought Penny. "Hey Maddie" said Penny. "Yea Penny" said Maddie sounding sad. "If it makes you feel better would you want to be part of my family" said Penny. Maddie then had a smile on her face. "You really mean that Penny" said Maddie.

Maddie gave Penny gave a big huge. "Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to

me" said Maddie. Penny smiled. "Wait Penny we need to think this over" said Mrs. Fitzgerald. "Ya we should really talk" said Mr. Fitzgerald. Penny gave her parents a look. "Oh all right welcome to the family Maddie said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Thank you guys so much I guess that means im your new sister" said Maddie. "Ya your right I guess your my sister now" said Penny. "Ya now I got two sissies" said Pennys sister. The two girls looked at the 4 year old antlered peanut and smiled. "Shes so sweet" said Maddie. "Ya she really is" said Penny

**FLASH BACK ENDS...**

"So that's how you got here" said Gumball. "Ya Aaron arrived the same way you did" said Dariwn.

"Ya but Aaron we never really get to talk back in universe" said Maddie. "Oh ya we don't but how was your first day of School" said Aaron. "Oh it was just wonderful thanks for asking, Penny got me on the cheer squad which is great cause now I can cheer lead here, But the best part was finding out you were here Aaron" said Maddie. Aaron blushed. "T-thanks Maddie" said Aaron. So the five continued to talk and walked out of the school and were talking on the front steps pf the school.

"Wow this is a neat little gadget you have here Aaron" said Penny. "Ya its called a scouter I can use it in many occasions" said Aaron. **HONK! HONK!** "Come on Penny, Maddie lets head home" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Oh that's our Dad see you guys later Bye Gumball" said Penny walking towards the car.

"Bye P-penny" said Gumball. "I guess ill see you later Maddie" said Aaron. "Ya I guess, oh here is my number maybe me and you can text sometime" said Maddie handing Aaron a piece of paper. Aaron

was shocked that Maddie was giving him her number. "Wow thanks Maddie" said Aaron. "Oh ya one more thing" said Maddie. Maddie leaned over and kissed Aaron on the cheek, Aaron turned bright red. "Thanks for Standing up for me in the cafeteria when Mark pushed me over no one has ever done that for me before" said Maddie. "W-w-wow Y-your W-welcome" said Aaron. Maddie smiled. "Well I got to go text me will ya" said Maddie

"Sure thing" said Aaron. "_I have always wanted to do that_" thought Maddie. Madddie walked over to the car, got in and it drove off. Gumball looked over at Aaron and gave him a grin. "Aaron You sly dog" said Gumball. "Shut up man" said Aaron blushing. "Hey losers" said Mark. Three turned around to see mark. "Listen here hedgehog just cause you got lucky today doesn't mean im done with you" said Mark. "Listen Mark im sorry for earlier I just don't like people messing with me, so what do you say friends" said Aaron putting his hand out. "Not on your life" said Mark. "Man I hate that hedgehog" said Mark walking off. "I don't know whats his problem but Come on guys lets head home" said Aaron. So the trio walked all the way home after an amazing day at school.

Next time on The Hedgehog

_Some one has challenged _

_Arron to a A Guitar battle _

_Who is it find out on the next_

_Chapter of The Hedgehog_

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEAICE.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Guitar Battle

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER FOR THE HEDGEHOG HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING.**

Chapter 7: The Guitar Battle

Gumball, Darwin, Aaron, Penny and Maddie were all standing at the Bus stop waiting for the bus. "Hey Penny, Maddie I couldn't help but notice your younger sister calls you guys sissy its kinda funny if you ask me" said Aaron. "Aaron she's only 4 it's her way of calling us sister but ya its kinda funny but its also really sweet" said Penny. "Ya it is sweet but Aaron I also couldn't help but noticed you have a guitar on your back can you play" said Maddie. "Oh y-ya I can play guitar I can play you something real quick if you want" said Aaron. "Sure id love to hear you play" said Maddie in a sweet tone. Aaron blushed and pulled his guitar of his back.

"Here's a guitar vibe it goes a little something like this said" Aaron. Aaron started to play his guitar

and the group of four watched in amazement as the hedgehog played away. "Dude you playing the electric Guitar never gets old" said Gumball. Aaron stopped playing. "Why thank you Gumball I play everyday, that's how I got good" said Aaron. "Well your really good in my opinion Aaron" said Maddie. "T-thanks Maddie" said Aaron. Just then the bus pulled up and the five got on the bus. Gumball and Darwin went to their seat and Aaron, Penny and Maddie went to their seat. "You Aaron you quite the guitar player I didn't even know you could play" said Maddie.

"Well I could play back in our universe I learned from my dad and I learned a lot of songs by myself" said Aaron. "Ya but you still have to play that pearl jam song you promised remember" said Penny. Oh ya haha ill play it later probably at your guys cheer practice how does that sound" said Aaron. Penny and Maddie smiled. "Ok" said Penny. Meanwhile Mark and Tobias were sitting in the seat behind theme.

"Dude I cant stand that guy, hanging out with Penny what does he have that I don't" said Tobias.

"Look I don't like Aaron anymore then you do but complaining about is isn't going to get you anywhere" said Mark. "Fine what do you suggest I do" said Tobias. "You got to prove your that your better to hang out with her then Aaron" said Mark. "Well what do you suggest I do" said Tobias. Mark looked over the seat to see Aaron holding his red electric guitar. "Hey I know you can play guitar

right" said Mark. "Yeah dude you've been to my house you've seen it" said Tobias. "Well you can challenge Aaron to a guitar battle, you can battle for Penny's affection and once you win she be all

over you instead of that hedgehog or that blue fur ball" said Mark.

"Your right I can beat Aaron he shouldn't be that hard to beat, I bet he sucks at the guitar" said Tobias.

"That's the spirit now here's the plan" said Mark. So the bus finally arrived at school and the five got off the bus and headed inside. "Hey Penny, Maddie I have a present for you guys but Penny forgot to give it to you last week and Maddie I got you something too so here you go and Happy late Christmas" said Aaron handing the two girls a present.

"Wow Aaron you shouldn't have" said Penny. "Yeah this is vary sweet of you Aaron" said Maddie. Maddie opened her present that Aaron gave her. Opened it to find a small necklace. "*gasp* You got me a necklace" said Maddie. "Do y-you l-like it" said Aaron nervously. "Like it? I love it thank you so much Aaron" said Maddie hugging Aaron. Aaron Blushed. "_This is awesome_" thought Aaron. The two separated. "Wow I wonder whats in mine" said Penny opening the box. Penny opened the box to find. "*gasp* You got me new cheer leading pom poms" said Penny. "Ya I figured you'd like it" said Aaron.

Penny immediately hugged Aaron. "Thank you so much I love them" said Penny. "Your welcome Penny" said Aaron returning the hug."_Man I wish I would have gotten Penny something for Christmas but there's always her birthday_" thought Gumball. "Well what do we have here" said a voice from behind. Penny and Aaron released the hug and everyone looked behind them to see Tobias standing their. "Tobias?" Said Everyone confused. "Yes that's right" said Tobias. "Oh hey Tobais whats up I just gave Maddie and Penny a late Christmas gift I forgot to give them" said Aaron. "You know Aaron I

can see hat you and Penny are flirting with each other" said Tobias. Penny and Aaron both blushed.

W-what no no no you got it all wrong" said Aaron. "Y-yeah w-we're just friends" said Penny.

"Yeah right im tired of you trying to steal my girl Aaron" said Tobias. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS" shouted Aaron and Penny turning bright red. "Yeah back off man" said Gumball. "Whatever and Aaron I challenge you to a battle for Penny's affection" said Tobias. "Tobias for the last freaking time me and Penny are just friends and what sort of battle are you talking about" said Aaron. "Well Aaron I couldn't help but noticed you have a red electric guitar on you back so I challenge you to a guitar battle" said Tobais. "A guitar battle? If I do it will you leave us alone" said Aaron. "Only if you win" said Tobias pulling out a purple electric guitar out of nowhere from behind his back. "Wow where did the guitar come from" said Darwin.

"Well I best be going so what do you say Aaron" said Tobias. "Ok ill do it" said Aaron. "Great ill see you dweebs later" said Tobias walking off. "He has no idea what hes up against does he" said Maddie. "Nope" said everyone. So the group started to walk to class when they ran into a couple of people. "Hey Aaron I heard you and Tobias are having a guitar battle, Rock on man" said Carrie punching Aaron in arm. "Thanks Carrie" said Aaron. "Your welcome I cant wait, I heard from Penny

that your a really good guitar player" said Carrie. "Well its true" said Gumball. "Glad to know I cant wait to see you play but anyways ill see you guys later" said Carrie floating off. "Ok see ya" said Aaron.

"Hey Aaron I heard you were taking on Tobias in a guitar battle" said Jamie walking by. "Ya are you going to see us play" said Aaron. "Of course dude I got money on you so don't lose" joked Jamie. " ha ha Ok I wont" said Aaron and the group continued to walk to class. So the group walked into class and sat in their seats like the rest of the class. "Ok class now today we are..." said Miss Simian looking at Aaron. Miss Simian paused as she looked at Aaron holding his guitar in his hands and walked over to him. "Excuse me Mr. Watterson but I couldn't help but notice you have a red guitar in you lap" said Miss Simian.

"Oh yeah this is my electric" said Aaron. "Well that and Mr. Watterson I also heard that you Tobias were having a guitar battle after school today" said Miss simian. "Oh yeah you heard about that, Well

you see..." said Aaron. "And I have to say ROCK ON" shouted Miss Simian flicking the rock sign at

Aaron. "Huh" said Aaron. "Well you see I am a big fan of rock n roll and I just can't wait to see you two play" said Miss simian. "Is that why you busted into Tobias's house when we were having that party" said Carman. "Yeah I guess you can say that but if you guys weren't having a guitar battle I would give you detention" said Miss Simian.

"Ya and im totally going to win" said Tobias. "Pfft sure you will" said Gumball sarcasticly. "Ooh" said the whole class. "We'll see about that Gumball" said Tobias. "Guys common stop arguing now what

are trying to say Miss Simian" said Aaron. "What im saying is that im going to set up a stage for you guys to play on and when I mean by me I mean you guys, So for the rest of the today except for lunch we will be building the stage now GET GOING OR ITS DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU" shouted Miss Simian. "Aaaawwwww" said the Whole class walking toward the Gym. So the entire class walked the gym and started to work on the stage. The students went to the gym supply closet to get the stage and decorations.

Aaron was carrying a heavy box but wasn't having any trouble carrying it and Penny was also Carrying a box and deiced to walk beside him. "Hey Aaron" said Penny. "Oh hey Penny" said Aaron. "Hey Aaron you know when you promised me you would play me even flow by pearl jam when you got a guitar" said Penny. "Yeah why" said Aaron. "Well could play it if you win" said Penny. "Sure

thing" said Aaron. "Thanks" said Penny. "Hey I can help you with that if you like" said Aaron. "Really cause your already carrying one" said Penny. "It'll be fine I can handle it" said Aaron. "Well ok" said Penny placing the box she was carrying on Aaron's box. Aaron Continued to carry the box toward the stage and Penny walked over to Maddie. "You know I can see why you like Aaron" said Penny. I know isn't he the sweetest and nicest Guy" said Maddie. "Yeah he really is" said Penny.

Just then Tobias and Mark walked up. "Well hello girls" said Mark and Tobias. "Oh hey Tobias" said Penny. "Yeah hey Mark" said Maddie. "Well I saw you flirting with Aaron again when you guys were talking" said Tobais. "Yeah I bet you two really like each other" said Mark. "For the last time Tobias me and Aaron are just friends, we have been since he came here and why don't you just drop it" said Penny. "Yeah guys, you know I have only been here a week and I want to be nice and make a good first impression but you guys aren't starting off so good with me" said Maddie getting angry.

"Whatever and besides when I win, I will have Penny's hand instead of Gumball or Aarons" said Tobias. "Oh ya have you guys ever thought how Aaron and Penny feel about this I mean you challenged him but what about Penny did you guys even think of what her feelings are about all this" said Maddie. "In time she will learn to love me" said Tobias. "No I wont" said Penny. "See just back off and why don't you leave us alone" said Maddie. "Whatever when the battle begins I will end up victorious instead of your little hedgehog boy" said Tobias.

Maddie blushed. "J-just l-leave" said Maddie. "Fine whatever we better get going' said Mark and Tobias walking off. "That was weird" said Penny. "Yeah but do you want to help me finish decorating" said Maddie. "Sure thing sis" said Penny. Meanwhile Aaron Gumball and Darwin were hanging up a giant poster on Aaron's side of the stage. "Alright guys lets see how it looks" said Gumball. The trio pushed up the giant poster and taped it to the stage wall. The poster showed Aaron holding his guitar playing it with him wearing a black curly haired wig, a top hat, and a pair of ray ban sunglasses.

"Man Bobert did a great job photo shopping me to look like Slash" said Aaron. "Who's Slash?" said Darwin. Aaron and Gumballs eyes widen and their jaws dropped." Duuuude are you telling me, my best buddy doesn't know who Slash is" said Gumball. "Yeah dude are you serious" said Aaron. Yeah who is he" said Darwin. "Dude he's the best guitar player in the world and he played in Guns and

Roses one of my favorite bands" said Aaron. "Yeah man I cant believe you've never heard of him before" said Gumball. "Well at least I know now" said Darwin smiling. "Yeah ill let listen to some

songs form the band later" said Aaron.

**HOURS LATER AFTER SCHOOL...**

Everyone was gathering in the gym to watch Tobias and Aaron rock out on the electric guitar. Aaron and Tobais were on opposite sides of the stage getting ready to get on stage. "Ok dude your all set"

said Gumball. "Thanks man" said Aaron. "Hey Aaron I hope you win" said Teri. "Thanks Teri Anyway I better get up their wish me luck guys" said Aaron walking on the stage. Meanwhile Mark was getting Tobias ready on the other side of the stage. "Alright man you've made it this far and show that hedgehog what your made of now go" said Mark pushing Tobias on the stage. Aaron and Tobias walked on the stage, each side had a huge amp and Bobert was in the middle of the stage waiting for them. The two walked to the center of the stage as the big crowd cheered them on.

Bobert pulled a mic the his face. Alright I want this to be a fair battle no cheating or you'll be terminated" said Bobert. Tobias and Aarons eyes widen. "Just kidding ha haha ha now lets get this battle started" said Bobert. The crowd let out a loud cheer. "Ok Tobias may the best man win" said Aaron holding his hand out for Tobias to shake. Tobias looked at it for a sec and then turned to Mark who was shaking his head. "Sorry but I have already won" said Tobias walking toward his part of the stage. "Well that wasn't very sportsman like" said Aaron walking to his side of the stage.

Tobias Plugged his purple electric guitar into the amplify on his side and Aaron plugged his red guitar into to the amplify on his side of the stage. "Alright here is the coin toss, heads Aaron goes first, tails Tobias is first" said Bobert speaking into the mic. Bobert flipped the coin and it landed on the ground. Bobert looked at it. "Tails it is Tobias your first now Begin" said Bobert speaking into the mic. The crowd started tocheer. "Here they go" said Maddie. **(AN: ok now your going to have to bear with me on this one cause its kinda hard to write when there is no music actually playing but just imagine it)** Tobias started to play a guitar vibe. Aaron was a bit surprised at first but he didn't let that get to him and Started to play back a flawless vibe.

Tobias was shocked that he played the vibe flawless and started to play better vibe back. Aaron for a change decided to play intro to Sweet child o mine by Guns n Roses which drove the crowd wild. "So he's going to play song intros and solos huh well two can play it that game" said Tobias as he started to play the intro to Mississippi queen by Mountain. Aaron deiced too switch back to vibes and started to play an amazing vibe. The crowd cheered at Aarons playing while is fingers were moving like crazy.

Tobias was started to get nervous as in he wasn't going to win nervous. "_Aw man im threw that vibe was amazing, he's way better then I thought but I might as well do this before I lose_" Thought Tobias.

"Ok hold on time out" said Tobias right when Aaron stopped playing. "Um...Ok" said Bobert. Tobias ran to Aarons side of the stage and walked off the stage toward Penny. "Aw man this should be interesting" said Mark. "What is he doing" said Gumball. "I dont know" said Carrie. "What ever he's doing no matter what it looks like im going to win my bet YES" said Jamie. "What is he doing" said Aaron."Hey Penny" said Tobias walking up to Penny. "Oh Hey Tobias" said Penny not sounding thrilled to see him. "Listen I want to say sorry for arguing about you earlier about you and Aarons friendship" said Tobias

Penny smiled. "Apology accepted Tobias" said Penny. "_You know maybe he's not so bad after all_" thought Maddie. "Hey I can I say one last thing" said Tobias. "Sure what is it" said Penny. Tobias quickly ran up to Penny and kissed her on the check leaving her in shock. Gumball noticed and got angry. "Why that no good little uh... Mean person" said Gumball furiously. Jamie, Carrie and Darwin were holding him back as he was trying to get to Tobias. "HAHAHAHAHA aw man Tobias that was genius" laughed Mark. "Ha ha totally worth OOOWWWW" shouted Tobias in pain as Maddie slapped him in the face. "YOU LITTLE TWERP HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER GET

OUTTA HERE YOU CREEP" shouted Maddie furiously.

Tobias ran back on stage as Aaron ran down. "Oh good your here Aaron did you see what happened" said Maddie. "Yes I did and are you alright Penny? Penny?" said Aaron. Penny was still in shock by

the kiss on the check that Tobias made but inside she was furious. "Aaron" said Penny in a calm voice. "Yeah Penny" said Aaron. "You know me im a calmed natured person but what Tobias did just pushed me over my limit so MAKE HIM PAY" said Penny furiously. "You got it im ending this he just got me mad to" said Aaron. Aaron walked back on stage and Bobert withdrew the time out and the match continued. Tobias played a vibe at Aaron hoping give up. "Man I bet I might win now that I just got an Adrenalin rush from that kiss I managed to get on Penny, but I should have gone for the lips though" said Tobias.

Just then Aaron started to play an incredible vibe flawlessly. Tobias's eyes widen as the hedgehogs fingers were moving wildly all over the guitar. Aaron was mad and had enough of what Tobias did to Penny, he was ending it. The crowd was cheering wildly and Tobias dropped his guitar in amazement from what Aaron was playing. Aaron continued to play for about ten more seconds then stopped. "Ok everyone I think that did it and I am proud to announce the winner of this guitar battle is Aaron" said Bobert holding up Aarons hand.

The crowd cheered wildly. "Aw man you've got to be kidding me" said Mark. "Hey Mark time to pay up" said Jamie walking up. "Alright fine" said Mark Handing Jamie ten dollars. "He did it" said Gumball. "Ya the last part ended it all" said Darwin. Aaron was on stage and picked up a mic. "Thank you, Thank you guys so much but anyway im not done here, Penny I promised you I would play and sing Even flow by Pearl jam if I won so here it is" said Aaron getting ready to play.

**(AN: Ok guys I highly recommend you look up the song and listen to it while you reading this part just saying but its up to you here is the link to the song watch?v=Rsa3HohTIdo) **

Aaron started to play the intro and was jamming out like crazy as the crowd cheered.

"Freezin', rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, again  
Oh, Feelin' maybe he'll see a little betters set a days days  
Oh, head down, faces that he sees time again ain't that familiar  
Oh, dark grin he can't have when he's happy looks insane, oh yeah

Even flow  
thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know  
so he chases them away  
someday yet, he'll begin his life again  
Life again  
Life again

Kneelin', looking through the paper though he doesn't know to read  
Prayin', now to something that has never showed him anything  
Oh, feelin', understands the weather or that winters on its way, yeah  
Oh, ceilings few and far between all the legal halls of shame

Even flow  
thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know  
so he chases them away  
someday yet he'll begin his life again  
Whispering hands, they lead him away  
lead him away, him away

Even flow  
thoughts arrive like butterflies  
Oh, he don't know  
so he chases them away  
someday yet he'll begin his life again  
Whispering hands, they lead him away  
lead him away,  
him away...  
Yeah!" Sang Aaron.

The crowd cheered wildly as Aaron finished Playing.

**LATER...**

The Watterson family were all at home eating at the dinner table. "So anything interesting happen to anyone today" said Nicole. "Well I had a guitar battle with Tobias nothing big" said Aaron. "You did wow honey that's great did you win" said Nicole. "Yeah I did" said Aaron. "Well that's great honey I hope you had fun" said Nicole. "Yeah I did, I did" said Aaron

Next time on the Hedgehog

_Their is a new kid at Emlore_

_Jr high and Aaron decides_

_to help the new kid out_

**HEY GUYS THANKF FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEICE.**


	8. Chapter 8: The new student

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING.**

Chapter 8: The new student

Everyone was on the bus to school and Penny, Maddie and Aaron were talking and laughing about the incident between Tobias, Penny, and Maddie last week. "And you did what to him" laughed Aaron. "I slapped him in the face when he forced a kiss on Penny's cheek" laughed Maddie. "Yeah but im still not happy with him about that" said Penny. Aaron looked over the seat to look at Tobias but saw Teri a few rows back looking depressed. Aaron turned back around. "Hey Penny I think Teri is depressed about something, should we go see why" said Aaron. "Well she is our friend so we should" said Penny. Alright we will be right back Maddie" said Aaron. "Ok ill be right here if you need me" said Maddie.

Aaron and Penny walked a couple rows back and sat next to Teri in the seat she was sitting in. "Oh hey guys" said Teri in a depressed tone not bothering to look up. "Hey Teri is something wrong you look really sad" said Penny. "Yeah I haven't seen you this sad since they closed the nurses office for the day when she got sick" said Aaron. Teri looked up at her two friends. "Well you see...I feel like there's something missing" said Teri. Aaron and Penny looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean" said Aaron. "Well you know I have a good life, im on the cheer leading squad along with Penny Maddie and the rest of the girls, and I make good grades but I still feel like somethings missing" said Teri.

"Kinda like a someone to love" said Teri blushing. "Like You and Gumball Penny, how you like him" said Teri. "SSSSHHHH" said Penny blushing. "Oh sorry but yeah I feel like that's missing someone to be with, Someone to tell me im pretty, and someone who really likes me for who I am" said Teri. "Well Teri we can hook you up and as a matter a fact I heard yesterday that we were getting a new student today" said Aaron. "Yeah I heard that too" said Penny. " So did I, I wonder what he or she is like" said Teri. "Who ever it is I cant wait to me him or her" said Aaron.

Meanwhile a Green furred fox that was wearing glasses, a red and white stripped T-shirt, Blue jeans and light Brown Sperrys was sitting in the back seat of a car heading toward Elmore Jr High. His mom who was driving the car finally spoke up. "So are you excited for your first day of school Malcolm"

said the Pink fox. "Yeah a little" said the green fox. "Listen honey I Know your sad that you had to leave your friends behind but" said The Pink fox. The pink fox was cut off by Malcolm."I didn't have any friends mom" said Malcolm in a sad tone. The pink fox paused for a sec. "Well you might make some here you never know" said the Pink fox. "I hope so" said Malcolm

"Malcolm I bet you will make friends this time, your a very smart kid I mean what your grades before we moved" said the Pink fox. "*sign* All A's and nothing lower then that ever" said Malcolm. "You see your a very smart kid Malcolm plus,You might meet a nice girl here" said the Pink fox. "Mom" said Malcolm blushing. "Well honey just be yourself I guarantee you'll make friends Today" said the

Pink fox. "Thanks mom" said Malcolm

**30 MIN LATER AT SCHOOL...**

Everyone was sitting in the classroom getting ready for class to start. "Alright so what are you guys predicting about the new kid" said Aaron. "I hope they are a kind person and not mean and rude" said Penny. " I find it Odd that we are having a new student like every two weeks and like for the past

couple of months" said Gumball."Yeah but I cant wait to meet him or her" said Aaron. "Alright everyone take your seats" said Miss simian. "Well it looks are questions are going to be answered"

said Aaron. Everyone took their seats. "Now Students we once again have a new student today" said Miss simian.

Aaron raised his hand. "Are they are boy or a girl" said Aaron. "I was getting to that Aaron, Would you and Gumball want to spend another hour in detention like yesterday" said Miss simian in an annoyed voice.

**FLASHBACK...**

****Gumball, Darwin, and Aaron were all playing paintball in the hall way, Gumball and Aaron were pinned down behind the lockers as Darwin shoot away at them. "Dude we are pinned down what are

we going to do" said Gumball. Aaron turned to Gumball. "Turn on dead silence, We are going to do a 360 no scope on this noob" said Aaron. "Dude whats with the Call of army references" said Gumball. "No time for AFK(**AN: in the game while not playing the game**) Lets beast up this noob by 360 no scope" said Aaron. Gumball and Aaron rushed out from behind the lockers, Jumped in the air while doing a 360 and shot their paint ball gun.

Instead of hitting Darwin the Paint balls missed him and hit miss Simian who just came out of a class room and was a couple of feet away. "GGUUMMBBAALL, AARROONN!" shouted Miss simian. Darwin ran off and Gumball and Aaron's eyes widen. "Lets turn on blind eye and get out of here" said Aaron

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"That wont be necessary" said Aaron in a nervous tone. "Alright then that's what I thought Mr. Watterson" said Miss Simian. "Now the new student is a boy and now lets introduce him" said Miss Simian. "Come on in and introduce yourself" said Miss Simian. A green fox wearing glasses, a red and white striped T-shirt, blue jeans and brown Sperrys who was about the same height as Gumball height entered the room. "Oh h-hi everyone im Malcolm Coleman" said Malcolm Shyly. "Alright Mr. Coleman you will be sitting next to Mr. Watterson over their" said Miss simian pointing to Aaron. Malcolm walked to left side of Aaron and took a seat.

Aaron was just looking at Malcolm with curiosity. Malcolm noticed and quickly looked over and

then back. "_Does he think im weird or something_" thought Malcolm. "Alright class today we will be studying the different types of energy can any of you name me any" said Miss Simian. Malcolm immediately raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Coleman?" said Miss Simian. "Well theirs Electrical, Thermal, Electromagnetic, Kinetic,Solar,Potential, and Mechanical Energy" said Malcolm. Everyone turned to Malcolm surprised. Miss simian was shocked. "Wow that's...That's all of them good work Mr. Coleman" said Miss simian. Malcolm let out a chuckle. "Thanks" said Malcolm. "_Wow smart kid_" thought Aaron.

**HOURS LATER...**

RRRRIIINNNGGG. The bell rang and everyone walked out of class including Malcolm who was carrying books. Malcolm was walking down the Hall way till he heard a voice. "Hey poindexter" said

a voice from behind. Malcolm turned around to see a T-rex, a hybrid, a dog with a red t-shirt, blue

jeans, and white nike shoes, and a piece of toast walking toward him. "Oh uh Hi" said Malcolm. "Listen here nerd we have a couple of rules you need to follow" said Jamie. "Yeah and you just broke one of them" said Tina. "Uh w-witch one" said Malcolm. "The One for you being a total geek" said Mark knocking the books out of Malcolm's hand pushing him to the ground. "HEY what was that for" shouted Malcolm. "I don't know, cause I felt like it" said Mark. Jamie grabbed Malcolm's shirt and pulled him toward her. "Now are you ready for a beating" said Jamie.

"_Aw man its just like my old school im getting made fun of and people are bully me, oh well might as well get it over with_" thought Malcolm shutting his eyes tightly. Before Jamie could throw a punch a voice came from behind Malcolm. "Hey leave him alone" said the voice from behind. Malcolm opened his eyes and looked behind him to see the orange hedgehog standing their. Tina, Jamie,Mark and Anton also noticed as well.

"Put my friend down Jamie" said Aaron. "Friend?" said Jamie. "Wait your his your friend" said Tina. "_Wow no one has ever stood up to me before or called me their friend_" thought Malcolm. "Yes he is now let him go" said Aaron. "My apologizes Aaron I had no idea" said Jamie letting go of Malcolm. "Yeah sorry about that" said Tina. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME" shouted Mark. Jamie and Tina looked over at Mark. "What? Whats wrong?" Said Tina and Jamie. "Your going to let this geek go just because hedgehog boy over their said so" said Mark.

"Well he's our friend too and he has been really nice to us" said Jamie. "Oh yeah like what has he done that's so nice and kind?"said Mark. "Well". Jamie started to blush. "he said I was cute which I find

very nice of him" said Jamie. "And he forgave me when I was making fun of him for leaving his family behind in his universe and he wanted to become friends with me after words" said Tina. "What ever ill do it if you wont" said Mark grabbing Malcolm's shirt. "Touch him and see what happens" said Aaron walking up to Mark.

Mark Paused for a minute. "You know what fine whatever lets go guys" said Mark walking off. Tina Jamie and Anton followed him. Aaron turned to Malcolm. "Hey are you ok" said Aaron picking up Malcolm's books and handing them to him. "Wow thanks no one has ever stood up for me before thanks, but anyway im Malcolm, Malcolm Coleman" said Malcolm. "Im Aaron, Aaron Watterson"

said Aaron. "Well its nice to meet you Aaron thanks for helping me out and all" said Malcolm. "Your Welcome but anyway I got to go ill see you later" said Aaron walking off. "_Wow that guy is cool_" Thought Malcolm.

**LATER AT LUNCH TIME...**

"Wait so you saved the new kid from a pounding from Tina and her gang" said Gumball. "Yeah pretty much" said Aaron. "Wow that was a bit risky don't you think" said Darwin. "Not really, Tina and

Jamie coroperated but Mark I had to threaten a bit" said Aaron. Just then Malcolm came walking by with a lunch trey in his hands. "Hey do you guys mind if I sit here" said Malcolm. The trio looked at each other, then back. "No we don't mind go on ahead" said Aaron. Malcolm sat down at the table.

"So who are you again" said Gumball. "Im Malcolm James Coleman" said Malcolm. "Well you have already met me, this is Gumball" said Aaron pointing at Gumball. "And this is Darwin" said Aaron pointing at Darwin. "Its nice to meet you guys" said Malcolm. "but anyway Malcolm what are your interest" said Aaron.

"Well I into Science and the medical industry, cause when I grow up I want to become an entrepreneur and become a doctor to cure cancer" said Malcolm. "Sounds boring if you ask me" said Darwin. Gumball and Aaron punched Darwin in the arm. "Ow what was that for" said Darwin. "Don't be rude man" said Gumball. "Its ok I get that a lot but I never give up on my dream" said Malcolm. "Well

that's good to know" said Aaron." You know I've never had friends like you guys before, in fact I haven't had friends before at all" said Malcolm. "Well your a pretty cool guy so you can hang with us" said Gumball. "Thanks" said Malcolm

Meanwhile the girls were sitting at another table across the cafeteria. "Hey Teri is something wrong" said Penny. "No is there something wrong Penny" said Teri. "Well you have been starring at the new kid all day" said Penny. "Well Penny, Maddie promise me you guys won't judge me but I think he's kinda cute" said Teri blushing. Penny and Maddie had a shocked expression at first but then smiled. "Well im glad you found someone your interested in" said Penny. "Yeah im happy for you" said Maddie.

Meanwhile back to the guys table. "So anyway I have been learning a lot about Medical and science but I..I..I" said Malcolm Starring at Teri. Malcolm was gazing into Teri's eyes. "Who is that girl over there?" said Malcolm. Aaron looked over to where he was staring. "Who Teri?" said Aaron. "Yeah" said Malcolm in a love struck voice. Aaron was looking a little puzzled at first but then gave the green fox a big grin. "Aw dude you like her don't you" said Aaron. Malcolm turned bright red. "W-what" said Malcolm. "Dude I can see it in your eyes why don't you go talk to her man" said Aaron. "Yeah dude just go say hi" said Gumball.

"I don't know guys what if she rejects me I mean I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection,

pulse what if she thinks in just a big geek" said Malcolm hanging his head down. "Dude im sorry but im not taking that for answer" said Aaron pushing Malcolm to the girls table. "Wait what are you doing and were are we going" said Malcolm nervously. "We're going to say hi to Teri" said Aaron.

Meanwhile the girls noticed Malcolm and Aaron coming over. "Hey Teri look who coming" said Maddie. "Its Malcolm why don't you go talk to him" said Penny. "I don't know Penny what if he doesn't like me and thinks im a clean freak and laughs in my face" said Teri hanging her head down. "That's nonsense come on lets go talk to him" said Penny getting up and pushing Teri toward Malcolm and Aaron. "Wait where are we going" said Teri. "Where do you think silly" said Penny.

Aaron and Penny continued to push their friends toward each other and then finally with one last

shove, Malcolm and Teri found themselves standing in front of each other. "Uh h-hi im M-Malcolm" said Malcolm nervously. "Im T-Teri" said Teri nervously. "Well why don't you two take a walk around or something" said Aaron. "Um sure that sounds nice" said Malcolm. "Yeah I agree lets go" said Teri

as Malcolm and her walked out of the cafeteria.

Aaron and Penny watched as there two friends walked out of the cafeteria. "So what are Malcolm's interest" said Penny. "He's into the science and the medical industry and wants to be and doctor and a entrepreneur when he grows up" said Aaron. "Teri wants to be a doctor too" said Penny. "Well do you think these two can be a couple" said Aaron. "Oh defiantly" said Penny.

Meanwhile Malcolm and Teri were walking in the hall way talking. "So yeah I have won a bunch of science fairs and I make straight A's and I have never made any thing lower than that" said Malcolm. Teri just smiled. "You don't know how to talk to girls do you?" said Teri. "Honestly this is the longest conversation I've had with one" said Malcolm. Teri giggled. "Well why don't we talk about our interests" said Teri. "Sure I guess ill start" said Malcolm. "Ok" said Teri smiling. "Well im into the science and medical industry cause when I grow up I want to be an entrepreneur and be a doctor" said Malcolm. Teri's sudden got a huge smile on her face.

"I want to become a doctor too, and I really hate germs and I hope to cure a disease one day" said Teri. Malcolm got a huge smile on his face. "I hate germs to and I also want to cure a disease, why don't we tell each other on 3 what we want to cure" said Malcolm. "Ok 1..2..3 Cancer" said Malcolm and Teri simultaneously. "*Gasp* You too" said Malcolm and Teri simultaneously. "Wow we have so much in common" said Malcolm. "Yeah I know but can you excuse me for a second" said Teri running off. "Yeah me to" said Malcolm running off too.

**MEANWHILE...**

Penny and Maddie were talking in the Hall way. "So yeah I think we should work on that new dance routine we were talking about" said Maddie. "Yeah I think we should" said Penny. "Penny, Maddie!" said Teri running up to the two girls. "Whats up Teri" said Maddie. "I think Malcolm is the boy of my dreams, he hates germs like me, he wants to be a doctor like me, and he wants to cure cancer like me someday we have so much in common" said Teri. "Well that's great to hear Teri" said Penny. "Yeah I know right I think I finally found someone that understands me" said Teri.

**MEANWHILE WITH AARON, GUMBALL AMD DARWIN...**

"So you guys up for some dodge or dare when we get home" said Gumball. "You bet" said Darwin

and Aaron. Just then Malcolm came running up. "Aaron, Gumball, Darwin!" said Malcolm. "Oh hey whats up did everything go ok" said Aaron. Yes it did and I think she is the girl of my dreams, I mean we both want to be doctors, we both hate germs, and we both want to cure cancer" said Malcolm.

"Well that's great to hear man" said Gumball. "Yeah im glad you found yourself a someone to love" said Darwin. "You certainly did it faster then me when I got here that's for sure" said Aaron. "Yeah but I think I finally found someone that understands me" said Malcolm.

**LATER AFTER SCHOOL ON THE FRONT STEPS...**

"Well its been fun day with you Malcolm" said Aaron. "Well thanks guys but my ride's here so see you guys later" said Malcolm. "Bye" said the trio. Malcolm walked to his car opened the passenger side door got in and shut it. "So how was school today honey" said the Pink fox. "It was great I made some new friends just like you said" said Malcolm. "See what did I tell you, now lets head home" said the Pink fox.

Next time on the Hedgehog

_There is a school dance _

_coming up and its one_

_where the girl asks the guy_

_What will happen stay tuned_

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING BE SURE TO REVEIW AND ALSO I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Dance part 1

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER ALSO BIG SHOUT OUT TO DANNY-OF-TAWOG FOR MAKING A DRAWING OF MY OC AARON AND IF WANT TO SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE GO TO THIS LINK art/Aaron-the-hedgehog-my-friend-s-OC-357999208 AND ALSO CHECK OUT HIS STROYS HE'S A COOL GUY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING.**

Chapter 9: The Dance part 1

Everyone was on the bus heading to school and everyone was talking about a certain dance tomorrow night. "Wow I cant believe we having a Dance tomorrow night" said Penny. "Yeah and its one where the girl asks the guy" said Maddie looking at Aaron. "Yeah but I was kind of on short notice though" said Aaron.

**FLASHBACK YESTERDAY...**

"Ok class we have a special announcement there will be a dance this Friday" said Miss Simian. Everyone cheered. "_Sweet now I can finally ask Maddie to the dance_" thought Aaron. "_Sweet its been a while since we had a dance and with Aaron as my brother maybe I can finally ask Penny to the dance with his help_" thought Gumball. "But there is a catch" said Miss simian. "A catch?" Said the whole class. "Yes that's right instead of this being a dance where the boy ask the girl this is going to be a little different, this is a dance where the girl asks the guy" said Miss simian. Ever one's jaw dropped wide open. "So yeah good luck for finding someone" said Miss simian.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"Yeah I kinda was but im still excited" said Penny. "So Penny who are you taking" said Aaron. "Well its kinda obvious I was planning on asking Gumball" said Penny shyly. "Well that's nice just ask him

in person this unlike last time at that Party Tobias had" said Aaron referring to the note that Penny sent to Gumball but he didn't understand. "Oh yeah ill do that" said Penny smiling. "Well w-what about

you M-Maddie who are y-you asking" said Aaron nervously. Maddie started to blush. "W-well I was think t-that maybe me and y-" said Maddie. Maddie was cut off by Malcolm Appearing Behind the seat. "Hey Aaron can I talk to you for a minute" said Malcolm. "Oh ok ill be right back Maddie" said Aaron walking behind the seat to sit with Malcolm.

"Aw man Penny I just got the courage to ask him too, you know how much I like him" said Maddie hanging her head down. "Don't worry you'll have another chance your not alone, plus im nervous

about asking Gumball" said Penny. "Thanks sis" said Maddie. Meanwhile the two boys were talking

in the seat behind. "So Malcolm what did you want to talk to me about?" said Aaron. "Aaron are you going to the dance?" said Malcolm. "Yeah of course I am" said Aaron. "Do you think a girl will ask you?" said Malcolm. "Well im not really sure Malcolm" said Aaron. "Dude I have seen how some of the girls look at you and I pretty sure you will" said Malcolm. "Yeah but there's only one girl who I like" said Aaron.

"I think I know who" said Malcolm grinning . Aaron turned red. "Y-yeah but are you expecting for someone to ask you" said Aaron. "No not really" said Malcolm. "Well what about Teri" said Aaron. Malcolm turned red. "W-well I think s-she prefers m-me as a f-friend but I really like her but im afraid she doesn't like me the same way" said Malcolm hanging his head down. "Dude I think she might dig

you" said Aaron. "Really?" said Malcom. Aaron nodded. "Thanks Aaron" said Malcolm.

So the rest of the ride to school was pretty smooth and once they got to the school everyone got off and headed inside. "So Gumball, Darwin who do you guys think will ask you to the dance" said Aaron. "I'm hoping Penny will" said Gumball. "What about you Darwin" said Aaron. "Im not really sure but

it doesn't really matter to me" said Darwin smiling. "Oh Well then, lets head to class" said Gumball. The trio were heading to class until Aaron was stopped by someone.

"Hey Aaron" said A familiar female voice. Aaron turned around to see Carrie floating behind him. "Oh hey Carrie" said Aaron. "Hey Aaron we're friends right" said Carrie. "Yeah of course" said Aaron. "Like good friends" said Carrie. "Yeah I guess" said Aaron. "Well can you help me out with something personal" said Carrie. "Uh yeah sure" said Aaron. "Well I was wondering if you could help me find someone to take to the Dance" said Carrie. Aaron was surprised that Carrie was asking for his help. "Why does everybody keep asking me for dating advice I mean I have never had a date in my life I mean whats next Jamie asks me for dating advice" said Aaron. Just then Jamie walked up. "Hey Aaron this might sound a bit awkward but could you help me find someone to take to the dance" said Jamie.

Aaron face palmed. "I spoke to soon, But anyway you two want me to help you out on asking someone to the dance this Friday night am I correct" said Aaron. "Yeah" said Carrie and Jamie. "Alright then" said Aaron pulling out his red lens scouter. Aaron put the scouter on his right ear. "Lets start with

Carrie since she asked first" said Aaron. "Whats that thing on your head for" said Jamie. "You'll see Jamie" said Aaron.

**LATER AT LUNCH TIME...**

Aaron, Carrie and Jamie were all standing at the door of the cafeteria. "Alright so Carrie do you have any idea on who your going to ask to the dance" said Aaron. "Not really" said Carrie. "Hmmm maybe you can ask Darwin" said Aaron. "Darwin?" said Carrie blushing. "Well I guess I can ask him I guess he's...kinda...cute" said Carrie blushing. "Great, now he's sitting over do you see him" said Aaron. "Yeah I see him" said Carrie. "Good now we need to find a way to sneak a mic and an ear piece so I can hear you and you can hear me and ill walk you through it" said Aaron. "Uh Aaron im a ghost and my whole body is white so a mic and ear piece will stick out like a soar thumb" said Carrie. "Your

right hhhmmm lets do it the old fashion way me and Jamie hide behind that trash can over there" said Aaron. "Alright lets do it" said Carrie.

As Carrie floated over toward where Darwin was sitting Aaron and Jamie sneaked over behind the

trash can that was near were Darwin was sitting down. "Yuck it smells bad over here" said Jamie. "I know but it wont be long I promise" said Aaron. "I hope so" said Jamie. Carrie nervously floated over toward the table. "_Alright Carrie you can do this and besides Aaron's got you back so no worry's right?_" thought Carrie. Carrie approached the table to see Gumball, Darwin and Malcolm sitting together. "H-hey Darwin" said Carrie approaching the table. Darwin looked up to see Carrie floating

in front of him. "Oh hey Carrie" said Darwin smiling. "Psst Carrie" whispered Aaron. Carrie heard him and listened. "Say something flattering or nice to him" said Aaron. "Hey Darwin your hot" said Carrie.

Aaron and Jamie face palmed. Darwin raised and eyebrow. "What?" said Darwin. "No no no don't say that you'll make it awkward for him and you just say you look great today" whispered Aaron. Carrie turned red. "Oh sorry I mean you look great today" said Carrie. Darwin smiled. "You really think so cause I have been trying this new thing and I don't know if its working or not" said Darwin. "alright Great now tell him you want to go to the dance with him" whispered Aaron. Carrie started to blush. "Hey Darwin I was wonder if y-you w-would want to g-go to the d-dance with me" said Carrie nervously. "Sure id love to" said Darwin. "Really" said Carrie with joy. "Yeah why not I guess I can pick you up at 6:00 " said Darwin. "Ok see yeah then" said Carrie floating off. "Thanks Aaron" whispered Carrie.

Aaron gave Jamie a high fived. "Alright now lets go get your situated with someone" said Aaron as

duo sat up. "Alright sounds good" said Jamie. The duo walked back over to the door of the cafeteria. "So Jamie who are you interested in?" said Aaron. Jamie started to turn red. "Hey Aaron do you think you can keep a secret" said Jamie. "Uh yeah sure" said Aaron. "Well... I kinda like Anton" said Jamie blushing. Aarons eyes widen. "WHAT you like Anton but I thought you didn't like him, I saw you yesterday messing with him" said Aaron. "Well I kinda do, kinda don't but you better not tell anyone

or you'll get a beating so badly you wont feel anything for a week " said Jamie raising her fist. "Relax Jamie I wont tell anyone but do you want me to help or not" said Aaron.

Jamie paused for a minute. "*sign* yes" said Jamie. "Alright were is Anton" said Aaron. "He's over there eating his lunch by Tina" said Jamie "Ok but ill walk you through it, just hid this ear piece and mic" said Aaron handing Jamie the mic and ear piece. Jamie hooked the mic to her shirt and put the ear piece in. "Scouter activate spy equipment mic and hearing mode" said Aaron. "Activating Spy mode 1327" said the Scouter. "A mic popped out of the scouter. Can you hear me" said Aaron. "Yeah I can hear you through the ear piece" said Jamie. "Great I can hear you too now go over and go talk to him" said Aaron. "Alright if you say so" said Jamie walking toward the lunch table. Aaron stayed behind

and watched as Jamie walked up to it.

"Hey guys" said Jamie Walking up. "Oh Hey Jamie" said Tina. "Yeah hey Jamie" said Anton. "Hey I need to talk you Anton... Alone" said Jamie. "A-alright" said Anton nervously. Anton got up and followed Jamie out of the cafeteria and into the hall way. "Alright Jamie your doing great" said Aaron as he spoke into the mic. Aaron carefully and sneakingly followed them out and hid behind the

lockers watching them. "S-so Jamie w-whats this about please don't hurt me" said Anton closing his eyes Nervously. "Shut up im not going to hurt you" said Jamie. The peace of toast opened his eyes and raised an eye brow at Jamie. "Your not?" said Anton. "No I was actually wondering... if you'd like to um *cough* go to the dance with me" said Jamie slightly blushing. Anton was surprised Jamie was asking this.

"Alright Jamie very good we might not have any problem" said Aaron speaking into the mic. "Well... I don't know Jamie half of the time your not even nice to me and I don't think dances are your thing"

said Anton. Jamie started to get Angry. "Whats that suppose to mean" said Jamie raising her fist. Aaron face palmed. "Me and my big mouth" said Aaron. "Im just saying I don't you the type of girl that's into going to dance's" said Anton. "Why I outta" said Jamie getting ready to punch Anton. Aaron spoke up. "WAIT NO NO NO don't punch him, try not to get angry" said Aaron speaking into the mic trying to stop Jamie. Jamie stopped and tried to clam down. "Alright but do you want to go with me" said Jamie in calm voice. "Hmmm sure" said Anton. "Really" said Jamie smiling. "Yeah sure I guess I can pick you up at 6:00 if that's ok with you" said Anton. "Sure that sounds fine see you later Anton" said Jamie walking off. "Uh yeah bye" said Anton. Jamie walked toward Aarons direction. "Scouter deactivate

spy mode" said Aaron. "Deactivating spy mode 1327" said the Scouter. The mic went back into the Scouter. "Hey thanks for helping me out Aaron" said Jamie handing Aaron the equipment back.

"Aw it was nothing" said Aaron sheepishly. Jamie leaned over kissed Aaron on the cheek. Aaron blushed. "W-what was t-that for" said Aaron surprisingly. "For helping me out im usually not this nice but ill cut you a break, now why don't you go find someone to go with you now" said Jamie walking off. "Uh...Oh yeah that's right see ya later" said Aaron taking off his scouter, putting it away and

rushing back to the cafeteria.

**MEANWHILE AT THE GIRLS TABLE IN THE CAFETERIA...**

"Alright girls who are you planning on taking to the dance" said Masami. "I was going ask Alan" said Carmen. "Im going to ask Gumball" said Penny. "Im going to ask Aaron" said Maddie. "I don't know who im going to ask" said Molly. "Well what about you Teri" said Masami. "Well...I am going to ask Malcolm to the dance" said Teri. Masami gave Teri a look. "Seriously?" Said Masami. "Yes im serious is there a problem with that" said Teri. "Well its just that...What do you even see in him he's like a geek" said Masami. Teri started to get a little bit upset with Masami. "Don't call him that ill have you he's actually really sweet and nice to me and we have a lot of the same interest" said Teri.

"Yeah sure what ever" said Masami. "Let her be herself Masami I mean I have never seen so interested in boy like this before" said Penny. " Yeah and who are you asking Masami?" said Teri. Masami got a panicked look on her face. "I-its a S-surprise" said Masami nervously. "You know what I think im going to go ask him now" said Teri getting up. "Ask who what?" said Masami. "Im going to ask Malcolm to the dance" said Teri walking Toward the table. "Im coming with you cause I have to do say something as well" said Penny getting up walking with Teri. As the two girls were walking toward the table Teri was panicking. "Oh no Penny I didn't think this through I don't know what to say" said Teri nervous tone. "Don't worry just ask him if he wants to go to the dance with you" said Penny. "Thanks Penny but what are coming for" said Teri. "Im going to ask Gumball" said Penny. "Really" said Teri. "Yeah but im kinda nervous though" said Penny.

Meanwhile Gumball, Darwin and Malcolm were sitting at a table eating. "Dude I can't believe Carrie asked me to the dance" said Darwin. "Yeah I can't either, say where's Aaron" said Gumball. "He told me he was helping a couple of people find dates for the dance" said Malcolm. "Speaking of that do

you think your going to get asked" said Gumball grinning at the green fox. "Well not really its a dance where the girl asks the guy, plus I don't think a girl would want to dance with someone like me" said Malcolm. "H-hi Malcolm" said Teri as she and Penny walked up. "Hey Gumball" said Penny. "H-hi Penny" said Gumball. "H-hey Teri" said Malcolm "Hey Gumball can I talk to you in the hall for a second" said Penny. "Um s-sure" said Gumball getting up and walking with penny into the hall. "So whats up Teri "said Malcolm. Teri started to blush. "W-well I was w-wondering if y-y-you'd like to go t-to the d-dance with m-me" said Teri nervously.

Malcolm's eyes widen. "Really?" said Malcolm with excitement. "Yeah would you want to go with me" said Teri. "Yeah id love to go with you Teri" said Malcolm. Teri blushed. "So I guess I can pick you up at um 6:00 I guess" said Malcolm. "That sounds good I guess ill see you then" said Teri. "Ok bye" said Malcolm. "Ok bye" said Teri walking off. "Totally nailed it" said Teri talking to herself. Meanwhile Aaron was heading back to the cafeteria. "Man what a day so far" said Aaron. Aaron ran around a corner, skidded to a halt and ran back behind the lockers. Aaron Saw Gumball and Penny standing there talking. "Oh man that was close I don't want to ruin their moment but I'll try to listen" said Aaron. "So P-penny what did you need me for" said Gumball. Penny started to blush.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to...You know go to the dance with me" said Penny Nervously. Gumball and Aarons eyes widen. "Wow it looks like Penny took my advice" said Aaron. "Really?" Said Gumball with excitement.

"Of course Gumball I want to go with you so what do you say" said Penny. Gumball eyes shaped in hearts and he became all love struck. "Alright s-sounds good I-ill pick y-you up a-at 6:00, its a date" said Gumball skipping away happily. Gumball was skipping toward Aaron and Gumball stopped. Congregates you sly dog your going to the dance with Penny" said Aaron. Gumball looked over to see Aaron standing there with a grin on his face. Gumball turned red. "Y-yeah I am" said Gumball. "Come on dude lets head back to the cafeteria" said Aaron. "Alright but has Maddie asked you" said Gumball as the duo walked. "Not yet Gumball but I really want to dance with her" said Aaron hanging his head down. Gumball put his hand on shoulder. "Hey man don't worry im sure she will ask you, I mean I didn't think Penny would ask me and look what happened" said Gumball. "Yeah I guess I can hope for the best I guess" said Aaron.

_Next time on the Hedgehog_

_Its the night of the dance_

_for the trio what will _

_happen stay tuned for the _

_dance part 2_

**WELL THATS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND AGAIN ID LIKE TO THANK DANNY-OF-TAWOG FOR DRAWING AARON I REALLY APPREICATE IT AND IF YOU GUYS WANT I CAN SEE IF HE CAN DRAW MADDIE AND MALCOLM MAYBE BUT SEE YOU GUYS LATER PEACE. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Dance Part 2

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF MY TWO PART CHAPTER THE DANCE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING. ALSO IM NOW ON DEVIANT ART SO LOOK ME UP AS AARON WATTERSON I MAKE PICTURES OF ME AND ALL MY OC'S**

The Dance Part 2:

Aaron and Gumball started walking back to the cafeteria. Meanwhile Msami was rushing down the halls looking for Aaron. "Aw man where is that hedgehog when you need him" said Masami. Masami rushed around a corner and bumped into Aaron and Gumball. "Ouch, Aw man Masami where's the fire here?" said Aaron. "Aaron thank gosh I found you I really need your help" said Masami. "Can I help

too?" said Gumball. "NO GO AWAY ITS PRIVATE!" shouted Masami. "Ok ok chill ill leave, geez"

said Gumball continuing to walk toward the Cafeteria. "Uh Masami what do you need more for?" said Aaron. "Its the dance I don't have anyone to go with and I don't want to look like a complete loser in front of the rest of the girls" said Masami.

"So you want me to help you find someone for the dance? sounds easy enough" said Aaron. "So you will help me" said Masami. "Yeah of course" said Aaron. "Thanks Aaron" said Masami. "Now since this is kinda last minute your choices will be numbered" said Aaron. "I don't care I don't want to look like a complete loser in front of the girls" said Masami. "Hmm...lets see...what about Tobias?" said Aaron. "What? Ew no way" said Masami. "Alright then...What about Banna joe?" said Aaron. Masami gave a blank stare for a sec then nodded. "I guess he'll have to do" said Masami. "Alright lets go find him" said Aaron.

**MEANWHILE IN THE CAFETERIA...**

Penny, Maddie and the rest of the girls we still eating lunch at the table. "You know what I think im going to ask out Aaron to the dance now, I finally built up the courage again" said Maddie. "I wish you luck sis" said Penny. "I have faith in you Maddie" said Teri. "Thanks Penny, Teri now im going to go look for him" said Maddie getting up from the table. Maddie walked out of the cafeteria to go look for Aaron

**MEANWHILE IN THE HALWAYS...**

Aaron and Masami walked around the school until they found Banana joe beside his locker and walked up to him. "Alright go on and ask him" said Aaron. "Ok" said Masami. Masami floated over toward banana joe. Banana joe closed his locker and looked up to see Masami floating in front of him. "Oh

hey Masami still floating around I see hahaha" said Banana joe. "*sign* listen I have something important to ask you so enough with the stupid jokes" said Masami. "Alright what do you want to say" said Banana joe. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me" said Masami. Banana Joe looked around then back to Masami.

"Really you want to go with me?" said Banana Joe. "Yes now listen you need to pick me up at 6:00 no later" said Masami. "Pick you up? I can't pick you up your always floating hahaha" said Banana Joe. "Ugh whatever just pick me up at 6:00" said Masami in an annoyed voice. "Alright see you later" said Banana Joe walking off. Meanwhile Malcolm and Bobert were walking down the hallway. "So any ideas for a cool science project" said Malcolm. "Well I suggest we do a full scale model of a nucleus" said Bobert. "Hey Bobert looks its Aaron and Masami lets go check it out" said Malcolm. "Wouldn't that be defined as stalking" said Bobert. "I guess but this looks kinda suspicious" said Malcolm as him and Bobert sneaked behind the corner of the hallway. Malcolm and Bobert were right in front of Aaron and Masami and were watching and listening carefully.

"Thanks for helping me Aaron your a life saver how can I ever repay you" said Masami. "_You know Aaron is really cute_" thought Masami. "Aw it was nothing really anything to help a fri-mmph" Aaron was interpreted by Masami planting a kiss on Aarons lips. Aaron's eyes widen in surprise. Masami released the kiss and Aaron looked over her shoulder to see Maddie standing by the corner in tears, Masami turned around to see Maddie in tears as well. "Oh its only you" said Masami. "Oh no Masami just kissed Aaron and bad timing to, Bobert are you getting this" said Malcolm. "Affirmative this looks pretty intense" said Bobert

"I-I cant believe it *sniff*, I-I was g-going to a-ask you to t-the dance *sniff* BUT I SEE YOU ALREADY FOUND SOMEONE!" shouted Maddie. Maddie then ran off crying with tears rolling down her face. "WAIT MADDIE ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" shouted Aaron. "Forget her Aaron now where were we" said Masami leaning in to kiss Aaron. "NO why did you do that Masami" said Aaron. I don't know your just really cute" said Masami. "YOU asked Banana Joe not me get out

of my face no friend of mine would do such a thing" said Aaron. "But Aaron" said Masami. "NO BUTS I cant believe you did that Masami just leave me alone" said Aaron furiously walking off. "_I cant believe she did that now ill never have a chance at Maddie_" thought Aaron. Malcolm and Bobert couldn't believe what happened. "Aw man this bad we have to tell the rest of the girls especially Maddie, You can playback you memory right" said Malcolm. "Affirmative I can go back as far as I can remember" said Bobert. "Good Cause we need to let them know or else Aaron is done for" said Malcolm.

**MEANWHILE IN THE CAFETERIA...**

All the girls were sitting at the table except Maddie and Masami. "So girls are you excited for the

dance tomorrow" said Penny. Just then Maddie came walking up crying. "Maddie what happened are you ok: said Teri. "*sniff* No not really" said Maddie. "What happened" said Penny. "I-I s-s-saw MASAMI AND AARON KISSING" shouted Maddie crying her eyes out. WHAT? Said Penny. "That doesn't sound like Aaron" said Penny. "I saw what I saw *sniff*" said Maddie. "Well what would he see in Masami" said Teri. "I don't know but somethings not right" said Penny. "I know Aaron he's my best friend I know something doesn't add up". "Well he used to be mine" said Maddie with tears in her eyes.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

It was just another regular day at Elmore Jr high except one thing Aaron was missing and Gumball and Darwin were searching all over for him. "Hey Jamie do you know where Aaron is" said Gumball. "pfft no why" said Jamie in an annoyed voice. "We can find him anywhere" said Darwin. "What?" said Jamie. "Yeah he came home with us yesterday but when we woke up he was gone" said Gumball. "do you think he ran away?" said Jamie. "No I know he wouldn't do that he must be somewhere" said Gumball.

Just then Malcolm and Bobert walked up. "Uh hey guys whats up?" said Malcolm. Dude Malcolm

have you seen Aaron?" said Gumball. "No why?" said Malcolm. "We cant find him we've looked all over the school and we cant find him" said Gumball. "Oh no this is worse then I thought" said Malcolm. "Why what happened" said Darwin. "Masami forced a kiss on Aaron yesterday and in front of Maddie too" said Malcolm. "WHAT?" said Gumball. "Yeah me and Bobert witnessed" said Malcolm. "Dude you have to get to Bobert to Maddie and prove that Masami forced a kiss on Aaron and that it wasn't them kissing naturally, that's probably why he's gone" said Darwin. "Your right we didn't realize it was going to get this bad but we going to go see her now come on Bobert lets go" said Malcolm. Both Malcolm and Bobert rushed to the Cafeteria

**MEANWHILE IN THE CAFETERIA...**

The girls were still helping Maddie who was still very depressed from yesterday. "Cheer up Maddie

it'll be ok" said Penny. "How can I cheer up when I saw Aaron and Masami kiss" said Maddie. "Hey I guess Aaron likes me more then you" said Masami. Maddie started to tear up and the rest of the girls gave Masami a dirty look. "Your not helping Masami" said Teri. "Just leave her alone Masami" said Penny. Just then Malcolm and Bobert came running in and ran up to Maddie. Maddie*paint* we *paint* Have something *paint* to tell you" said Malcolm. "Listen Malcolm your really sweet and all but im kinda not in the mood right now" said Maddie. "But its about Aaron" said Malcolm. "Malcolm

I already know what happened him and Masami were kissing I know" said Maddie.

"But that's just thing it wasn't his fault" said Malcolm. "Alright why don't you two geeks just get out of here" said Masami. "Stop calling me that and ill have you know it wasn't Aarons fault and you want to know why, cause I saw you force a kiss on him" said Malcolm. Maddie looked up. "Listen I understand you want to stick up for Aaron but how do I know its even true" said Maddie. "I have evidence I can play back my memory from yesterday I was with Malcolm" said Bobert. "Alright why don't you two nerds just get out of here NOW" said Masami. "What is your problem Masami, alright Malcolm lets see that video" said Penny. Bobert projected a big screen and it played back the scene

from yesterday" said Malcolm. Bobert then looked up into the air and then projected the scene from yesterday.

"**Thanks for helping me out Aaron your a life saver how can I ever repay you" said Masami. **Masami started to get a worried look on her face as the video played on. **" aw it was nothing really anything to help out a fri-mmph" said Aaron as Masami planted a huge kiss on him. Just as Masami did that Maddie walked around the corner and tears began to form in her eyes**. Maddie's eyes widen. "_Malcolm was telling the truth Aaron was innocent I cant believe I wrongly excused him_" thought Maddie. Bobert then stopped playing the video and went back to his normal state. "See I told you there was evidence" said Malcolm. All of the girls looked over at Masami who had a panicked

look on here face. "Well, well, well Masami anything you want to say to Maddie" said Penny giving Masami a dirty look. "*sign* im sorry" said Masami. "Sorry's not going to cut it Masami you made me yell in his face and now im going to go apologize to him" said Maddie getting up. Maddie the walked over and gave Malcolm a big hug.

"Thank you so much Malcolm" said Maddie. "Aw it was nothing really" said Malcolm sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "you really should thank Bobert if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have believed me" said Malcolm. Maddie released the hug. "Well thank you as well Bobert" said Maddie Hugging him. "Its is my pleasure im glad I could assist you" said Bobert. Maddie released the hug.

"So wheres Aaron I need to talk to him?" said Maddie. "Uh we don't know" said Malcolm. Maddie raised an eyebrow at Malcolm. "What do you mean?" said Maddie. "Well Gumball and Darwin said when they woke up Aaron wasn't in there room and they have been looking for him all morning and they can't find him anywhere" said Malcolm. Maddies eyes widen and the she started to tear up. "Oh my gosh this is all because of me I should have listen to him" said Maddie. "Don't say that Maddie it wasn't your fault" said Malcolm.

"Your right im going to go look for him" said Maddie walking away. "N-now during school" said Malcolm. "Yes I got him into this mess and im going to get him out" said Maddie. "Alright" said Malcolm. Maddie walked away to go find Aaron to see if he was anywhere in town. Maddie was now outside on the front steps of the school. "Now If I was Aaron where would I be?" said Maddie.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Maddie was now at the Elmore gym asking a guy if he had seen Aaron. "Im Sorry little girl but I haven't Seen Aaron but he does come here sometimes to work out" said The body building Lizard. "Well I tried, but he might be somewhere else" said Maddie. "Excess me but do you know when you last saw him". "Hmmm last time I saw him was yesterday in the afternoon he did seem pretty depressed does that help you at all" said the Lizard. "I think so thanks for telling me" said Maddie heading for the exit. "Your welcome" said the Lizard. Maddie then walked out of the gym and started to walk down the street. "Man I wonder where I can find him" said Maddie. Maddie then walked by a construction site and saw Mr. Fitzgerald in there talking with some of the workers. "My dads construction company maybe he knows where Aaron is" said Maddie running toward Mr. Fitzgerald. "DAD" shouted Maddie running up and hugging Mr. Fitzgerald. "Hehe Well hey there sweetie aren't you supposed to be in school?" said Mr. Fitzgerald.

"Well, yeah but there's a problem I cant find Aaron anywhere and he's not a school have you seen him" said Maddie. "Is this Aaron that Boy you and Penny talking about?" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Well I talk about him a lot but that's not the point have you seen him" said Maddie. "Maddie he could have just gotten sick and had to stay home " said Mr. Fitzgerald. "But he's not I know this because Gumball and Darwin said when they woke up he wasn't their and its kinda long story but what I really need to know is have you seen him or not" said Maddie. Mr. Fitzgerald looked at Maddie with a surprised look on

his face, that his daughter would go through all this just for a boy.

"I don't know whats with you, Penny and Boys these days but yeah he's that orange hedgehog boy right?" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Yeah that's him have you seen him" said Maddie. "Yeah I saw him walk by earlier the poor kid look pretty depressed" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Oh I see well thanks dad ill think ill be going now see you later dad" said Maddie walking out of the construction site. "Alright sweetie be sure to stay in school now, I better not catch you out of it again" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Alright Dad bye" said Maddie. Maddie exited the construction site and continued to look for Aaron. It was now 4:00 pm and there was still no luck for finding Aaron so Maddie headed back home.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

Maddie walked in the door of her home and found Penny and her little sister on the couch. "Sissy your back" said Penny's little sister running up and Hugging Maddie's leg. "Hey there how was your day" said Maddie. "It was great I drew a picture today I can show later" said Penny's little sister. "Any luck on finding Aaron" said Penny. "No but I've checked everywhere now come on lets go get ready for the dance" said Maddie. "But I thought you were going to look for Aaron" said Penny. "I still am there is one place I haven't check and I bet you anything he is there" said Maddie. "I hope so" said Penny.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

Both Penny and Maddie had Taken a shower, got dressed and were now putting on make up. Maddie was wearing a really pretty blue dress and Penny was wearing a really pretty red dress. Wow Penny I have to say you look really pretty" said Maddie. "Why thanks Maddie you look really pretty too" said Penny. "Thanks" said Maddie. "So are you going to leave, cause its like 5:15 and you better get there quick" said Penny. "Oh Man thanks for reminding me See you later" said Maddie walking to the door. Maddie walked out the door and headed toward her destination.

**15 MINUTES AT THE ELMORE PARK...**

Aaron was sitting under a tree on top of a hill looking at the sunset wearing a tuxedo. Just then Maddie came up to Aaron. "Aaron I finally found you" said Maddie. Huh oh Hey Maddi..." said Aaron.

Aarons jaw dropped and awed at Maddie who was right behind him. "M-maddie you l-look b-beautiful" said Aaron. Maddie blushed. "Wow t-thanks Aaron" said Maddie. "Listen Maddie I know your still mad at me and I can understand if you hate me" said Aaron. "WHAT no I don't hate you and besides Malcolm told me what really happened between you and Masami" said Maddie. What Maddie just said made Aaron's eyes widen. "What how" said Aaron getting up. "Well him and Bobert we walking in the same hall as you guys and they saw you to talking and her forcing that kiss on you So, Malcolm and Bobert came up today and played back Boberts memory, I saw what really happened and I have been looking for you all day" said Maddie. "Man I owe Malcolm Big time" said Aaron.

"Hey why are you wearing a tuxedo" said Maddie. "I was planning on going to the dance to try to convince you bt uI was just to afraid to show up at school today" said Aaron."But wait you have been

looking for me all day" said Aaron. Maddie turned red. Well um... y-yeah I did I was worried about you" said Maddie. The two gazed into each others eyes. "Maddie?" said Aaron. "Yeah?" said Maddie. "Im glad you realized im not a jerk and didn't kiss Masami and that she really kissed me" said Aaron. "Yeah im jst glad nothing bad happened to you" said Maddie. The two leaned in to kiss each other and right before there lips touch Aarons phone started ringing. The two stopped and Maddie rasied an Eyebrow at Aaron. "Is your phone ringing?" said Maddie. "Uh hehe I don't know" said Aaron getting out his phone. Aaron looked at his phone and saw that Malcolm was calling him. "Its Malcolm" said Aaron. Aaron answered the phone.

"Talk to me" said Aaron. "Hey Aaron its me Malcom" said Malcolm. "Oh Hey Malcolm whats up"

said Aaron. "Well you see I just got out of the shower and I need your opinion on what to wear I really

want to impress Teri" said Malcolm. "Well what are the choices you have" said Aaron. Well I can't deiced either to wear a tuxedo or something else" said Malcolm. "Just go with the Tux she'll love it Malcolm" said Maddie speaking into the phone. "Maddie is that you? you found Aaron?" said Malcolm. "Yeah I did" said Maddie. "Well that's great to hear and thanks for the help guys" said Malcolm. "Your Welcome bye" said Aaron. Aaron hung up.

"You know that reminds me Aaron" said Maddie. "Reminds you about what" said Aaron. Well Aaron I was wondering would y-you go to the dance with me" said Maddie. Aarons eye widen. "Really?" said Aaron. "Yes really do you want to go" said Maddie. "Maddie I would love to go with you" said Aaron. "So how are we going to get there in time its going to take us 30 min to get to the school by foot" said Maddie. "Well that's where this comes in" said Aaron getting out a capsule. Aaron pushed the button

on the capsule and threw it on the ground. Smoked started to form then with a flash the Batcycle appeared and Aaron got on it. "Come on get on" said Aaron. "Do you know how to drive it" said Maddie. "Yeah I do come on you can wrap your arms around my waist and you'll be fine" said Aaron. "Ok I trust you" said Maddie getting on the Batcycle. Maddie wrapped her arms around Aarons waist and the two speed off toward the school.

**MEANWHILE WITH MALCOLM...**

Malcolm was walking down the street headed toward Teri's house. "Gee I hope Teri likes the way I dressed hopefully" said Malcolm. Malcolm suddenly came up upon a white house. "This must be it, it is the Address she gave me after all" said Malcolm. Malcolm walked up and knocked on the door *knock* *knock* knock*. Malcolm wait for about a couple of seconds until Teri opened the door and Malcolms jaw dropped and he awed at the sight of Teri. Teri was wear a light Green skirt with high heels. "T-teri you l-look amazing" said Malcolm. Teri blushed at Malcolms comment. "Wow thank you Malcolm that's really sweet of you, You look pretty cute yourself" said Teri. Malcolm blushed. "T-thanks" said Malcolm "So are you ready to go" said Teri walking out the door and closing it behind

her. "Yeah lets go" said Malcolm. So Malcolm and Teri walked to together to Elmore Jr High.

**MEANWHILE WITH GUMBALL...**

"Aw Man why did Aaron have to take the Batcycle I mean I wanted to impress Penny but no he had to take it, but oh well I guess its for the best I don't know how to drive motorcycles anyway" said Gumball. Gumball approached a brown house, took a deep breath and walked up to the and knocked

on the door. Gumball waited about 10 seconds and then Penny opened the Door and Gumballs jaw

drop and awed at Penny who was wearing her pretty red dress. "P-penny your look so amazing" said Gumball. Penny blushed. "Wow thanks Gumball so you ready to go" said Penny. "Y-yeah sure l-lets go" said Gumball. So Gumball and Penny walked together toward Elmore Jr High.

**15 MIN LATER AT THE SCHOOL...**

Malcolm and Teri had finally reached the school. "Wow we finally, Hey look their Darwin and Carrie said Malcolm. Darwin and Carrie came walking up. "Hey bro whats up" said Darwin. "Nothing much me and Teri just got here" said Malcolm. "Hey Did you hear Maddie found Aaron" said Malcolm. Just then Gumball and Penny walked up. "WHAT Maddie found Aaron that's great" said Penny. "Yeah I

but my question is where are they know" said Gumbal. "Hey look over the isnt that Aarons motor bike he calls the Batcycle said Carrie pointing next to the steps. The Batcycle was chained up to lamp post. "Wait does that mean they're here" said Darwin.

"Hey guys did we miss something" said Aaron. The group looked over to see Aaron and Maddie standing on the top of the stairs. "AARON YOUR BACK" shouted Gumball. "Heck yeah I am" said Aaron as him and Maddie walked down the stairs. "Maddie where did you find him" said Penny. "He was at the park and I told him what happened, asked him to the dance and here we are now" said Maddie. "Oh well you had time to get dressed and all?" said Gumball. "No I have been wearing this tuxedo for an hour and a half cause I figured id come here later but I didn't expect Maddie to look for me all day" said Aaron. "Oh I see" said Darwin. "Hey what are we standing around lets go inside" said Carrie.

"So the group headed inside and walked into Gym where the dance was starting. "So Aaron you want to dance?" said Maddie. "Alright I may be able to do all these amazing things like go super, being really strong and know a bunch of fight techniques but I don't know how to dance" said Aaron. "Aw come one you'll be fine" said Maddie. "Aaron its hard to believe that someone as awesome as you can't dance" said Gumball. "What its true I don't really know how to dance" said Aaron. Just then a slow song started playing. "Come on Aaron you'd have to be crazy to not know how to slow dance" said Maddie dragging Aaron on the dance floor.

"S-so Gumball you want to dance" said Penny. S-sure P-penny" said Gumball following Penny on the dance floor. "Come on Malcolm lets join them" said Teri. Uh ok" said Malcolm. "_Aw man I don't know how to slow dance_" thought Malcolm. "Hey Darwin you want to dance" said Carrie. "Sure" said Darwin. Aaron and Maddie were now on the dance floor and Aaron put both of his hands on Maddies waist and Maddie put both of her hands on Aarons shoulders and the two started to slowly move side

to side. "Wow I never thought id dance with you Aaron" said Maddie. "This is actual the first time I've slow danced" said Aaron. "Well for your first time your pretty good" said Maddie. Aaron smiled at Maddie and Maddie smiled back.

Meanwhile Gumball was slow dancing with Penny. "So um you having a good time" said Gumball. "Im having great time with you Gumball" said Penny. "Im glad your enjoying it Penny" said Gumball. Meanwhile Malcolm and Teri had reached the dance floor. "Ok lets dance here" said Teri. Ok now lets see uh...hmm...Said Malcolm trying to figured out how to slow dance. Teri raised an eyebrow at Malcolm. "Is everything alright Malcolm" said Teri. "Yeah im fine its just...I've never slow danced before ever I don't even know how" said Malcolm a little embarrassed to admit it. Teri giggled. "Its ok

ill show you how, you see you take you hands like this and put them on my side like this" said Teri guiding Malcolm's hands to her waist. "And I take my hands and put them on your shoulders like this" said Teri putting her hands on Malcolms shoulders. Malcolm blushed. "Thanks Teri and we sway form side to side slowly right?" said Malcolm. Yes that's correct" said Teri. The two started to sway from side to side.

Everyone was having a blast. While Aaron and Maddie were still dancing Masami walked up with Banana joe. "Hey Aaron" said Masami. "What do you want" said Aaron not bothering to look at Masami. "Listen Aaron I want to say im really sorry about that incident we had yesterday I acted

totally out of line can you please forgive me" said Masami. Aaron looked over at Masami and could

tell she was really sorry and agreed. "Alright Masami I forgive you" said Aaron. "Thanks Aaron your the best" So the dance continued on and Everyone had a amazing time.

_Next time on the Hedgehog_

_After a rude and offensive _

_comment about Aarons real _

_dad Penny decides to find _

_out what made Aaron so mad _

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHATER I DECIDED TO MIX IT UP A BIT AND ADD MORE DRAMA AND ALSO THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEICE**


	11. Chapter 11: The Past

**HEY GUYS WELCOME TO THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE HEDGEHOG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER WILL REVEL A LOT OF AARONS BACK STORY SO BE SURE TO READ CAREFULLY  
**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING**

Chapter 11: The Past

It was just a normal morning at Elmore Jr High and everyone was getting ready for class to start. "Alright students pass up your homework from last night. Aaron and Gumballs eyes widen. "We didn't do are homework did we Aaron" said Gumball. "Nope" said Aaron. Miss simian came walking up toward them. "Mr. Watterson I noticed you didn't pass up your homework" said Miss simian to Aaron.

"Oh yeah im going to be honest Miss simian I didn't do my homework I forgot" said Aaron. Miss simian became angry at Aaron. "WHAT, YOU DIDNT DO IT?! WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT MADE YOU FORGET" shouted Miss simian.

**FLASHBACK...**

Aaron was playing guitar legends 3 and was playing fire and through the flames on expert and wasn't missing a single note. "Come on man you can do this" said Gumball. "YEAH MAN COMMON AARON" shouted Darwin. "Oh man my fingers feel like their going to fall off" said Aaron.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"Well I guess I don't have a good excuses Miss Simian im sorry" said Aaron. "Ha typical, you

probably are just plain stupid just like your dad, Your real dad that is" said Miss simian. Aaron immediately became boiled with rage and anger. "What did you say?" said Aaron furiously. "You

heard me Watterson you and your real dad were probably just plain losers" said Miss Simian.

Gumballs eyes widened. "_Oh no_" thought Gumball. Aaron stood up in rage walked over to Miss simians desk and flipped the entire thing over in boiling rage. "DONT YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY FATHER EVER AGAIN!" shouted Aaron. Aaron immediately walked to the door, opened it, walked out and Slammed it so hard the glass cracked on it. Penny who was watching the whole incident sat up from her seat and gave Miss simian an dirty look and walked out in the hall way to Aaron.

"Aaron what happened back there?" Said Penny walking up to Aaron who was walking away. "Penny

I really don't want to talk about it" said Aaron continuing to walk. Penny started to walk up next to him. "Aaron please tell me?" said Penny. "Penny, Please" said Aaron. Penny then walked in front of Aaron. "Aaron please tell me I know somethings up" said Penny. "NO PENNY I WONT TELL YOU FORGET IT!" shouted Aaron in Penny's face. Pennys eyes started to tear up. "Aaron please your scaring me just please tell me" said Penny. Aarons eyes widen and he sat up against the lockers a slumped to the ground. "alright come sit with me" said Aaron. Penny then sat next to Aaron and listened. "Penny? You want to know how I got so strong or how im able to do such amazing things" said Aaron. "What does that have to do with This?" said Penny. "It has everything to do with this" said Aaron.

"Alright im listening" said Penny. "Ok so my real dad was in the U.S. army and one of the military's top special ops trainer he'd always go on missions and train the special ops forces" said Aaron. "Wow that's so cool" said Penny. "Yeah and when I was old enough which was around 7 or 8 he trained me in the special ops style, but that wasn't it, when ever he was stationed somewhere for a while id learn that a new fighting style" said Aaron. "Really?" said Penny. "Yes really, Anyway I know a bunch off fighting style Karate, Kung Fu, Military fighting style, Filipino martial arts, you name it and I bet you

I have learned it" said Aaron. "Wow Aaron that's amazing but why did you get upset about Miss Simians comment, I mean what made you so upset?" said Penny.

"Well it all happened a week and a half before I came to this universe, Me and mom mom were at home while my dad was fighting in Afghanistan" said Aaron. Aaron's eyes started to get teary. "It was about 1:00 in the afternoon and the general came to our door and me and my mom answered it" said Aaron. Tears were now rolling down Aaron's face. "And *sniff* He told us this exactly, I remember ever word he said, he said Im sorry to report but Special ops forces James Walsh has BEEN KILLED IN ACTION" said Aaron break out in tears. Aaron was now breaking out in tears and Penny's eyes were also in tears from what she was hearing. "Aw man I miss him so much" said Aaron continuing

cry in his arms. Penny put her arm around. " Im...Im sorry to hear that Aaron are you ok?" said Penny. Aaron sat up. "*sniff* Yeah im fine but I know that hes up there in Heaven watching me, helping and caring for everyone here at Elmore" said Aaron. Penny smiled. "I bet your father is really proud of you for the things you've done for everyone" said Penny. "Thanks Penny" said Aaron. The duo got up and headed back to class.

**LATER AT LUNCH...**

Gumball,Darwin, Penny. Maddie, and Malcolm were all sitting at a table as Aaron discussed what happened. "And that's what happened" said Aaron. "Wow we had no idea Aaron" said Gumball. "Yeah after my dad died I became really depressed" said Aaron. "Oh yeah I remember that" said Maddie.

**FLASHBACK...**

Aaron who was a brown haired boy with a red jacket, orange T-shirt and blue jeans was sitting at a table alone during lunch Looking really depressed. Just then a long blonde haired girl who was

wearing a blue skinny jeans and a red T-shirt walked up and sat down next to Aaron. "Hey Aaron" said the girl. "Hey Maddie" said Aaron not bother to look up. "Listen Aaron I heard about your dad and im really sorry for your loss" said Maddie. Aaron looked up. "Thanks Maddie your a great friend" said Aaron. Maddie blushed. "Thanks but anyway im having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come, it could cheer you up a bit" said Maddie. Before Aaron could answer a boy with a green T-shirt and blue jeans walked up furiously.

"HEY MADDIE" shouted the boy. Maddie looked over at the boy with an annoyed look on her face. "What is it Devin" said Maddie. "Why are you hanging out with Walsh over here" said Devin. "Because he's my friend Devin" said Maddie. "Well forget him common lets go" said Devin grabbing Maddies hand. Maddie pulled her hand away. "NO im staying here and for the last time im not your girlfriend" said Maddie. "Well lets ditch this loser and go anyway" said Devin. Aaron spoke up. "Look is she doesn't want to go just leave her be" said Aaron. "What did you just say Walsh" said Devin. "Devin please just leave him alone he just lost his dad" said Maddie. "Oh is that it huh well lets see how this loser is good at fighting if he's going to talk back to me" said Devin. Aaron stood up from the table. "Im sorry I don't want to fight you" said Aaron walking away. "Why? Are to much of a coward" said Devin. "Devin please stop this" said Maddie. "YOU KNOW I BET I KNOW HOW YOUR DAD DIED" shouted Devin. Aaron stopped and turned around. "What?" said Aaron. "You heard me Walsh I bet your dad went out a bad way too" said Devin.

Aaron started to get mad. "Dude common that's not funny" said Aaron. "Devin Please" pleaded Maddie."Oh yeah I bet you dad got shot right in the head" said Devin. Just then Aaron lost it and Tackled Devin to the ground and started to punch him in the face. A crowd started to gather as Aaron continued to punch Devin in the face. "Whoa check it out dude Walsh is beating the crap out of Devin" said a student.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

"That's how he reacted" said Maddie. "Wow really Aaron" said Malcolm. "Yes, when he said that I didn't care about being made fun of or getting teased or anything I just did what I thought I should do" said Aaron. "Well at least you got over your shyness then" said Penny. "Yeah im sure glad I did too or you wouldn't be seeing the same Aaron you see today" said Aaron.

_Next time on the Hedgehog _

_When Aaron, Gumball and _

_Malcolm get invited from _

_the girls to go to the mall _

_with them something _

_unexpected happens while _

_there there _

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER  
**

**I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE LONG AT ALL SO YEAH**

**ALSO CHECK ME OUT ON DEVIANT ART AS AARON WATTERSON**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE**


	12. Chapter 12: The Mall part 1

**HEY GUYS HERES THE NEW CHAPTER FOR THE HEDGEHOG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND CHECK ME OUT ON DEVIANT ART AS AARON WATTERSON PEACE.

Chapter 12: The Mall part 1

It was just another day at the Wattersons house and Aaron was watching a rerun of a previous walking dead episode. Rick was on his horse heading to Atlanta which he was really close too. Just the Gumball ran up to Aaron with excitement. "DUDE, DUDE YOUR NEVER GOING TO BELEIVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED" shouted Gumball all excited. "What happened?" said Aaron. "Penny asked me if she wanted me to go the mall with her" said Gumball. "Wow really that's sweet man what did you

say" said Aaron." DUDE I said yes" said Gumball. "Well that's good to hear who is she going with" said Aaron. "Her and a couple of friends are going" said Gumball. Just then Aarons phone started ringing, Aaron look at his phone to see that Maddie was calling him. "Hold on buddy I got to take this" said Aaron.

Aaron then answered his phone. "Hello?" said Aaron. "H-hi Aaron its me Maddie" said Maddie. "Oh

h-hey M-maddie whats up?" said Aaron. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Mall

with me and a couple of friends" said Maddie shyly. A big smile came across Aarons face. "Really?" said Aaron. "Yeah do you want to come?" said Maddie. "Of course I do Maddie" said Aaron. "alright then be here in 30 minutes that's when we leave for the Mall" said Maddie. "Alright thanks see you then" said Aaron. Aaron hung up the phone. "who was that? Said Gumball. "It was Maddie I got Invited to go to the Mall with them like you" said Aaron. "Sweet" said Gumball High fiving Aaron.

"Just then Darwin walked in the room. "Hey guys you up for some dodge or dare?" said Darwin. "Sorry Buddy but we already got plans" said Gumball. "What?" said Darwin in a sad tone. "Sorry

dude but Penny and Maddie invited both of us to the mall" said Gumball. "Well fine then I guess ill

just play by Myself" said Darwin walking away angrily. "Wait Darwin we didn't mean it like that" said Aaron

"Just let him go he'll cool down after a while" said Gumball.

**25 MINUTES LATER...**

Aaron and Gumball Were close too Penny and Maddies house. "Dude this is going to be awesome I get to spend the whole day with Penny" said Gumball. "Yeah im looking forward to it too" said Aaron.

The Duo walked up to to the Fitzgerald house to see Penny, Maddie, Teri, Carmen, Molly and Masami waiting in the driveway for the boys. "Hi girls" said Aaron. "Hey Aaron" said the girls. "Hey girls"

said Gumball. "Hi Gumball" said Penny. "Well thanks for inviting us is everyone ready to go" said Aaron. "Well its are pleasure Aaron and were waiting on one more person" said Maddie. "Who?" said Gumball.

Just then Malcolm came running up. "Hey guys sorry if im late my mom was holding me up at home with a few choirs" said Malcolm. "Malcolm what are you doing here buddy?" said Aaron. "I was invited of course" said Malcolm. "I invited him" said Teri. "Well thanks for inviting me Teri" said Malcolm. "Its my pleasure" said Teri. Some of the girls rolled their eyes except Penny and Maddie

who knew how special Malcolm was to Teri. "So when are we leaving" said Aaron. "As soon as our mom's ready" said Maddie. Just then walked out the front door of the brown house. "Hey boys" said . "Hi " said the three boys. Just then Penny's little sister came running out the door. "AARON!" shouted Penny's little sister running up and hugging Aarons leg. "we'll hey there, how's my favorite little girl" said Aaron kneeling down beside her. "Im doing good it painted a picture if you want to see it later" said Penny's little sister. "Sure ill take a look at here in a while" said Aaron.

"Just to let everyone know she's going with you guy's" said . "Well that's fine with us" said Penny. "Yeah we'll will watch over her" said Aaron. "Great now come on lets head over there

shall we" said .

So drove the group to the mall and dropped them off in the front. Alright everyone ill

be back here later stay together and alright" said . "Yes ma'am, thanks for dropping us off mom" said Penny. "Your welcome sweetie you guys have fun alright, Bye" said Mrs. Fitzgeralds driving off. "Aaron can I ride on your shoulders" asked Penny's little sister. "Sure thing" said Aaron kneeling down besides Penny's little sister. Penny's little sister giggled, climbed up on Aaron's shoulders and Aaron stoop up holding Penny's little sisters legs. "Your really sweet Aaron you know that" said Maddie. "Wow thanks Maddie" said Aaron blushing. "Just don't drop her" said Penny. "I wont" said Aaron. "I can tell that Penny's little sister really likes you Aaron" said Malcolm. "Yeah she likes me a lot, Penny tells me when ever im older that I would be a great dad someday" said Aaron. "I can believe that any day Aaron" said Malcolm.

So the group walked into the Elmore mall looking for a place to shop at. "Alright girls what store do you want to go first" said Masami. "we could go to old navy" said Molly. "Well lets at least go inside" said Carmen. So to group walked into the Elmore Mall to see a big building full of shoppers, stores and stands. "Hey girls lets go into that store" said Masami. "Alright common guys" said Penny.

"So the group walked into a nearby store so the girls could try on a couple of cloths. Gumball, Aaron and Malcolm all stat down outside the waiting room while the girls where trying on some cloths. "Man this day is going to be awesome" said Gumball. "Yeah I can't believe Maddie invite me" said Aaron. "Your surprised? I have never been invite to anything like this in my whole life" said Malcolm. "Well we are now" said Gumball. Just then Penny and Maddie came out wearing beautiful lime green and blue dresses. "So what do you guys think?" said Penny. Both Gumball and Aaron awed at the sight Penny and Maddie and responded instantly. "Amazing" said Gumball. "Beautiful" said Aaron. The two girls blushed at the two boys response. "Why thanks guys that's very kind" said Maddie. "Do you mind if we try on a few more things?" said Penny.

"Sure we don't mind" said the trio.

**4 HOURS LATER...**

Its been 4 hours and the girls we going to different stores trying on hundreds of new cloths, as much to the trios amusement it was starting to get boring...really boring. "Aww man Penny may look hot in all these dresses but this is becoming extremely boring. "Why do girls even consider this fun" Groaned Gumball. "You got bro. I don't know how much more of this I can take and a trust me I have a lot of patience" said Aaron. "I have Patience too but this is ridicules" said Malcolm. Just then Penny calm walking out of the dressing room wearing another dress. "So what do you guys think" said Penny.

"You look great" groaned the Trio. "Why thanks. Well were done with this store guys" said Penny.

The trio sat up immediately in excitement. "Really?" said Aaron. "Yeah now we can go to another store" said Maddie Walking up. The trio groaned in boredom as they would have to sit through another shopping spree.

Meanwhile inside the same mall a fingerprinted figure was snooping around making sure that the police wouldn't see him. "Finally I have escaped from jail and back on the streets baby. Sal left thumb is back!" said Sal. Now that im out of jail who or what store should I rob first?" said Sal. Sal thought for a minute. Before coming up with an idea the finger print suddenly spotted a group of girls with three boys walking with them. "Hey wait a sec. That's the blue fur ball kid who got me busted" said Sal referring to Gumball. "I don't recognize the orange Hedgehog or that green fox kids but, I now know what im going to do. Im going to get my revenge on those tweeps for locking me up AHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Sal.

_Next time one the Hedgehog_

_What will happen when the _

_group finds them self in a _

_store that's being robbed by _

_a old enemy_

**-HEY GUYS SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE 4AND I MIGHT AS WELL KEEP YOU GUYS UPDATED**

**-THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE ONE WHOLE CHAPTER BUT IM PUTTING IT INTO 2 DUE TO ME RUNNING BEHIND**

**-THE REASON I STOPPED FOR A WHILE IS BECAUSE I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALL THAT SCHOOL WORK MADE ME LOOSE INTREST A BIT BUT IM BACK NOW **

**-THE FEEDBACK YOU GUYS GIVE ME IS WHAT KEEPS ME GOING AND I REALLY APPRECAITE IT :)**

**THANKS FOR READING AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE**


End file.
